The Dragon Phantom Sixth Man
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: What if Kuroko had another skill beside his misdirection ability? What if he actually was in the Generation of Miracles? What if the Generation of Miracles were all females instead of males? Kuroko x Harem (GoM and Momoi) This story follows the anime plot line but it is also slightly different in my way. Inspired by beni kuro's story "Black Radiance" Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! Welcome to my new fanfic, and this is about Kuroko no Basuke and if anyone has seen my profile, you know that this was one of my favourite anime.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Hello everyone * bows ***_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Woah! Who the hell let you in my office?**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: I was always here. It's just that you didn't notice me.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright we'll discuss about this later but for now enjoy reading people!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Also the pairing is Kuroko x Harem. With every member of the "Generation of Miracles" being female, also Momoi Satsuki is also in the harem.**_

 _ **If you want someone else in the harem, leave a review.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _**Skills/Techniques"**_

 _ **Note: This story was inspired by beni kuro's " Black Radiance"**_

 _ **Also this is just a side work but after completing one story that I am currently doing, this will start being more important. Not that this story isn't important of course. But I hope that you will read this and favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Dragon Skills, Basketball and Family Bonds**_

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in Tokyo, Japan. Many people were walking in the busy streets. But there was a large temple in the middle of the town.

It was known to many as the biggest temple in Tokyo.

But to some others, it was known as the " **Dragon Temple** "

This temple was built way back before Tokyo even became the bustling city it was today.

This temple was said to have been built by the humans who was also helped by Dragons in the past.

This temple was said to be the thing that brought both species together as a sign of peace and harmony.

Although it was one of the biggest temples in Japan, no one had actually visited said temple, claiming that Dragons are sins while others merely say that Dragons do not exist.

But there was one family that was headed towards the Dragon Temple.

A man who looked no older than 32 years old with black spiky hair, he has blue coloured eyes, which suits the man's face that shows no emotion. He had slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black shirt with a white jacket, blue jeans and black shoes.

The woman beside him looked around 30 years old and was the complete opposite of the man beside her, she had light blue hair and black coloured eyes which suited the look of happiness that was shown on her face. She had pale skin. She was currently wearing a sky light blue dress that covers her up very well.

Both of them were holding a hand of a boy that looked no older than 5 years old. He had short spiky blue hair like the woman beside him, blue eyes like the man beside him and pale skin. He was wearing a white shirt with stripes on them, greenish shorts, and white shoes.

This was the Kuroko Family.

The man's name was Kuroko Masaharu.

The woman's name was Kuroko Natsume.

And the little boy's name was Kuroko Tetsuya.

The three were currently headed to the Dragon Temple.

" Ne, kaa-san[1] where are we going?" Kuroko asked curiously as Natsume was trying her best to not hug her adorable son and plant kisses all over his face.

" You see Tetsu-kun, we're going to the Dragon temple" Natsume said.

" Dragon Temple?" Kuroko asked as he tilted his head.

" You see, my parents and your grandparents used to come to this temple and asked for the Dragon's Blessing's" Natsume explained to her son.

" Dragon's Blessing?" Kuroko asked again.

This time his father responded.

" The Dragon's Blessing is given to those that has a pure heart it will give you strength and eternal happiness and luck. Your grandparents had brought your mother here and she had received the Dragon's Blessing before" Masaharu explained as Kuroko then nodded his head at that before he saw a large looking building.

" Kaa-san, otou-san[2] is that the temple over there?" Kuroko asked as he pointed to the temple in front.

Natsume looked in front as well before smiling at her son.

" That, Tetsu-kun is the Dragon Temple" Natsume said.

Kuroko then got a better look of the temple.

The Temple was wide as the structure of the building looked old but it was still sturdy to hold the building from collapsing. The Temple had an eerie feel to it and yet Kuroko feels calm when he looked at the temple. And the one thing that Kuroko was intrigued about the most was the large golden dragon statue that was on top of the Temple.

" Come on, Tetsu-kun" Natsume called out softly as Kuroko looked back to his mother with sparkling eyes.

" Kaa-san what was that golden statue on top of the temple?" Kuroko asked.

" That Tetsu-kun, is a Guardian Dragon" Natsume said as Kuroko tilted his head.

" Guardian Dragon?" Kuroko asked curiously.

" Yes, my parents told me when I was a child that the Guardian Dragon protects this temple, which is why this temple is still on this very spot" Natsume explained to her son.

" Sugoi[3]! Are the other Dragons as cool as the Guardian Dragon!" Kuroko asked cutely as Natsume could not handle it anymore, she lifted the five year old into the air before nuzzling his cheek.

" Of course Tetsu-kun! All Dragons are as cool as the Guardian Dragon!" Natsume said as Kuroko giggled as Masaharu smiled at his wife and son interacting.

" So what is the purpose of you all coming here?" a rough voice said from behind them.

They all turned and saw a bald man that looked around his eighties, he was wearing an orange robe and his eyes looked from Masaharu to Natsume before looking at Kuroko.

" Well?" the old man asked.

Natsume then held Kuroko's hand as they walked in front of the old man before Natsume bowed at him.

" My name is Kuroko Natsume and I have come to this temple because I want my son to receive the Dragon's Blessing" Natsume said.

The old man then looked at the five year old boy as if he was looking into Kuroko's soul.

The old man then sighed as he looked at Natsume.

" Alright then, follow me" the old man said before walking away.

" Tetsu-kun go and follow him" Natsume said to her son who was gripping onto her dress.

" But, kaa-san I'm scared" Kuroko said as he gripped his mother's dress tighter.

Natsume then smiled as she then placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

" I promise you, it'll be alright" Natsume said to her son in a comforting tone as she smiled at him.

Although Kuroko had his doubts, seeing the smile from his mother made all of it disappear.

Kuroko then started following the old man before he saw the old man enter a room.

Kuroko then followed the old man in suit.

Kuroko then entered the room and saw that there were ancient carvings on the wall. There was also a bed in the middle of the room.

" Sit down" the old man said, which sounded more of a command.

Kuroko, not wanting to anger the scary old man, followed his orders and sat on the bed.

" Lift up your shirt" the old man said again.

Kuroko then lifted up his shirt so that the old man could see his stomach.

The old man then closed his eyes as he placed two fingers on Kuroko's stomach before moving them circularly.

The old man then mumbled some words that the light blue haired boy could not understand.

The old man then opened his eyes as he started making more confusing symbols.

Kuroko then felt a burning sensation around his body.

Kuroko then yelled out in pain as the old man started breathing heavily.

Kuroko then fell to the bed, unconscious.

The old man was still panting heavily as he gripped the sheets of the bed.

' It was a success' the old man thought as he then carried Kuroko and headed outside.

Outside, Natsume heard the scream of Kuroko and was very worried.

' Oh no, what happened to Tetsu? If he had screamed then it must mean that it failed, but why is it that Tetsu would fail? he has the purest of hearts? Oh no, oh no' Natsume thought as she walked around in a circle.

" Natsume, please calm down, I'm sure Kuroko is fine" Masaharu said as he smiled.

Natsume then looked at her husband and somehow all the doubts disappeared when she saw the beautiful smile of her husband, the same smile that Kuroko had inherited.

" Alright" Natsume mumbled as she still had her doubts.

Just then the old man walked out with an unconscious Kuroko on his arms.

" Tetsu-kun!" Natsume ran towards her son.

The old man then handed the light blue headed boy to Natsume.

" So how was it?" Natsume asked as she plays with Kuroko's hair to hide the worry in her voice.

The old man then looked at Natsume and noticed the look on her face that clearly showed worry.

The old man then sighed.

" Don't worry it was a success, your son is fine" The old man said as Natsume sighed in relieve.

" But…." The old man started as Masaharu and Natsume looked at him.

" I don't know, what kind of dragon could give its blessing to this child. It was very strong" The old man said as he showed his burnt hands to both of Kuroko's parents, shocking the both of them.

" It was very powerful, I have never felt this kind of strength before, it could be the Dragon of Flames who could have given the boy its blessing and judging by the strength that I had to bless the child with, it has the strength of the ruler of Fire Dragons" The old man explained as both Natsume and Masaharu were shocked by this.

" This boy has a bright future ahead, make sure he doesn't waste the blessings of a Dragon" the old man said before he disappeared.

Both Natsume and Masaharu then bowed their heads to the old man who had already disappeared into the Temple.

 _ **Later**_

Natsume and Masaharu were walking back to their house, while the female was carrying her son, even after Masaharu offered to carry him.

" So, what do we tell him?" Masaharu asked.

Natsume kept quiet as she looked at her son who was sleeping peacefully.

Natsume smiled as she looked at her son.

" We'll just tell him that it was a success, we shouldn't tell him anything more" Natsume said as Masaharu nodded his head.

Kuroko then started stirring in his sleep as he opened an eye.

He was then greeted by the smiling face of his mother.

" Kaa-san?" Kuroko asked sleepily as Natsume immediately squealed as she hugged her son while mumbling words such as " Adorable" and " Looks from your father"

Masaharu looked at the happy and emotional face of his wife and sighed before a smile crawled up his face.

The three then arrived at home, and had enjoyed the rest of the day.

 _ **Five years later**_

An older looking Kuroko then woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.

The clock had read " 10.30 A.M."

Kuroko then got out of bed and ran towards the shower and quickly took a bath.

After Kuroko had come out of the showers, he was wearing a plain white shirt and brownish shorts because there was no school today since it was a Saturday.

He then greeted his parents who greeted him back or for Natsume's case, jumped onto her son and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

The three then had a normal breakfast before Masaharu heard his phone ring.

He then picks it up and apologizes to his wife and son saying that they need him at work.

Natsume then says it was alright as Masaharu smiled at his wife and changed to his office clothes.

Instantly Masaharu was rushed to work while Natsume was having a conversation with her boss on the phone.

Kuroko however, was watching television at the living room.

Currently Kuroko was watching tall men playing a sport called Basketball.

He saw a man jumped from where he was and managed to stop the opposition team from scoring the ball to the basket.

He then saw another man shooting the ball from a long circular line.

The ball then entered the hoop and the crowd started cheering as the man celebrated with his teammates.

Kuroko, interested at how the males on TV were playing remembered he saw a basketball in the storage room.

Kuroko quickly went to his house's storage room and saw a basketball on top of a box.

Kuroko then picked up the basketball and started bouncing it.

Kuroko then recalled seeing some kids play basketball before on a court that was very close to his house.

Kuroko then exited his house, not wanting to disturb his mother and her work.

Kuroko quickly reached the Basketball court and noticed that no kids were playing at the moment.

Kuroko then looked at the hoop of the basketball court before he started running towards the hoop without bouncing the ball before shooting it.

But he missed.

The ball then bounced off to the other side of the court.

Kuroko then chased after the ball before he heard laughter.

Kuroko then turned around and saw a chestnut spiky haired boy with brown eyes. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and grey coloured shorts. On his hand was a basketball.

Kuroko then saw him smiling at him.

" You do realize that you need to bounce the ball as you run or walk?" the boy asked

Kuroko then looked at the basketball.

' Oh right, that was what the people on TV did' Kuroko thought.

" Hey want to play a match with me?" the boy asked.

Kuroko then nodded his head and accepted the boy's offer.

The two boys then played a match and the boy had dominated the match easily.

" Is this your first time playing basketball?" the boy asked and Kuroko nodded his head as he pants.

The boy then smiled widely.

" Really? Wow for a first timer you're really good in basketball!" the boy praised as Kuroko smiled at the praise.

" Do you want me to teach you how to play?" The boy asked.

Kuroko smiled and nodded his head.

The two then continued playing with the boy teaching Kuroko the rules to play the game.

The boy had beaten Kuroko easily in every match but as they continued playing, Kuroko started becoming much better than every match that he has played.

The two were so engrossed in playing that the day quickly died down as it was now evening.

The two then played another match for the last time of the day.

The boy then attempted to shot, but Kuroko quickly jumped in front of him and managed to block the shot.

Kuroko then got the ball and quickly ran towards the goal, but the boy was in front of him, trying to block Kuroko's sight of the goal.

Kuroko then jumped backwards and shot the ball towards the hoop.

The ball then enters the goal, meaning Kuroko had won the match.

Both males then panted heavily as the boy then walked up to Kuroko with a large smile on his face.

" That was amazing! You did a **Fadeaway Shot**!" the boy said.

Kuroko continued panting but a smile still crawled up his face.

" My name is Shigehiro Ogiwara, nice to meet you" the boy now identified as Ogiwara introduced himself.

" Ku-Kuroko T-Tetsuya" Kuroko introduced even though he was very tired.

Ogiwara then smiled.

" Wow you sure do have low stamina don't you?" Ogiwara asked.

Kuroko didn't or couldn't say anything because he was very tired.

Ogiwara then smiled as he took his basketball and walked away.

" Hey, Kuroko" Ogiwara called out.

Kuroko then turned to Ogiwara.

" Same time tomorrow?" Ogiwara asked as Kuroko's eyes widened before he smiled.

" Yeah!" Kuroko said happily.

Ogiwara smiled as he picked up his ball and walked back home.

Kuroko smiled as he too picked up his ball and started walking home as well.

Kuroko then entered his house and was greeted by a crushing hug.

" Oh Tetsu-kun, where were you? I was so worried when I couldn't find you! Please don't do that again!" Natsume said as she cried as tears fell on her son's cheek.

Kuroko frowned as he realized that he made his mother worried about him.

" Gomen'nasai[4] kaa-san" Kuroko apologized as he wiped the tears of his mother's face with his hands.

" Please don't cry kaa-san, I'm sorry for not telling you, so please don't cry" Kuroko said as Natsume stopped crying a bit but she hugged her son tighter.

" It's just that when I think that something happening to you, I can't bear myself to know what will happen" Natsume said as she hugged even tighter.

The way she hugged someone that tight, it would hurt someone, but right now, Kuroko was hurt in his heart as he saw how sad his mother was.

Kuroko then snuggled up to his mother and rubbed his cheek on hers.

He was trying to cheer his mother up and this was something that always worked.

And it seemed to have worked again as Natsume smiled as she kissed Kuroko's cheek.

" I love you, my beautiful Kuroko" Natsume said.

" I love you too, kaa-san" Kuroko said as he hugged his mother.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **[1] Kaa-san = mum**_

 _ **[2] Otou-san =dad**_

 _ **[3] Sugoi = amazing**_

 _ **[4]**_ **Gomen'nasai = sorry**

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! That was the new chapter, also this story will follow the plot of the original anime but it will be slightly different. Anyways this Kuroko will be a little bit more emotional.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Thank you all for reading!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright then goodbye for now!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Goodbye everyone**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **All of Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! Welcome to my new fanfic, and this is about Kuroko no Basuke and if anyone has seen my profile, you know that this was one of my favourite anime.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Hello everyone * bows ***_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Woah! I'm still not used to that, but I'll get the hang of it.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: I was always here. It's just that you didn't notice me.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright we'll discuss about this later but for now enjoy reading people!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _**Skills/Techniques"**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Teiko Junior High **_

_In the last chapter of " The Dragon Phantom Sixth Man":_

 _The Temple was wide as the structure of the building looked old but it was still sturdy to hold the building from collapsing. The Temple had an eerie feel to it and yet Kuroko feels calm when he looked at the temple. And the one thing that Kuroko was intrigued about the most was the large golden dragon statue that was on top of the Temple._

" _Come on, Tetsu-kun" Natsume called out softly as Kuroko looked back to his mother with sparkling eyes._

" _Kaa-san what was that golden statue on top of the temple?" Kuroko asked._

" _That Tetsu-kun, is a Guardian Dragon" Natsume said as Kuroko tilted his head._

" _Guardian Dragon?" Kuroko asked curiously._

" _Yes, my parents told me when I was a child that the Guardian Dragon protects this temple, which is why this temple is still on this very spot" Natsume explained to her son._

" _Sugoi[3]! Are the other Dragons as cool as the Guardian Dragon!" Kuroko asked cutely as Natsume could not handle it anymore, she lifted the five year old into the air before nuzzling his cheek._

" _Of course Tetsu-kun! All Dragons are as cool as the Guardian Dragon!" Natsume said as Kuroko giggled as Masaharu smiled at his wife and son interacting._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The old man then closed his eyes as he placed two fingers on Kuroko's stomach before moving them circularly._

 _The old man then mumbled some words that the light blue haired boy could not understand._

 _The old man then opened his eyes as he started making more confusing symbols._

 _Kuroko then felt a burning sensation around his body._

 _Kuroko then yelled out in pain as the old man started breathing heavily._

 _Kuroko then fell to the bed, unconscious._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Don't worry it was a success, your son is fine" The old man said as Natsume sighed in relieve._

" _But…." The old man started as Masaharu and Natsume looked at him._

" _I don't know, what kind of dragon could give its blessing to this child. It was very strong" The old man said as he showed his burnt hands to both of Kuroko's parents, shocking the both of them._

" _It was very powerful, I have never felt this kind of strength before, it could be the Dragon of Flames who could have given the boy its blessing and judging by the strength that I had to bless the child with, it has the strength of the ruler of Fire Dragons" The old man explained as both Natsume and Masaharu were shocked by this._

" _This boy has a bright future ahead, make sure he doesn't waste the blessings of a Dragon" the old man said before he disappeared._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Kuroko then turned around and saw a chestnut spiky haired boy with brown eyes. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and grey coloured shorts. On his hand was a basketball._

 _Kuroko then saw him smiling at him._

" _You do realize that you need to bounce the ball as you run or walk?" the boy asked_

 _Kuroko then looked at the basketball._

' _Oh right, that was what the people on TV did' Kuroko thought._

" _Hey want to play a match with me?" the boy asked._

 _Kuroko then nodded his head and accepted the boy's offer._

 _The two boys then played a match and the boy had dominated the match easily._

" _Is this your first time playing basketball?" the boy asked and Kuroko nodded his head as he pants._

 _The boy then smiled widely._

" _Really? Wow for a first timer you're really good in basketball!" the boy praised as Kuroko smiled at the praise._

" _Do you want me to teach you how to play?" The boy asked._

 _Kuroko smiled and nodded his head._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The boy then attempted to shot, but Kuroko quickly jumped in front of him and managed to block the shot._

 _Kuroko then got the ball and quickly ran towards the goal, but the boy was in front of him, trying to block Kuroko's sight of the goal._

 _Kuroko then jumped backwards and shot the ball towards the hoop._

 _The ball then enters the goal, meaning Kuroko had won the match._

 _Both males then panted heavily as the boy then walked up to Kuroko with a large smile on his face._

" _That was amazing! You did a_ _ **Fadeaway Shot**_ _!" the boy said._

 _Kuroko continued panting but a smile still crawled up his face._

" _My name is Shigehiro Ogiwara, nice to meet you" the boy now identified as Ogiwara introduced himself._

" _Ku-Kuroko T-Tetsuya" Kuroko introduced even though he was very tired._

 _Ogiwara then smiled._

" _Wow you sure do have low stamina don't you?" Ogiwara asked._

 _Kuroko didn't or couldn't say anything because he was very tired._

 _Ogiwara then smiled as he took his basketball and walked away._

" _Hey, Kuroko" Ogiwara called out._

 _Kuroko then turned to Ogiwara._

" _Same time tomorrow?" Ogiwara asked as Kuroko's eyes widened before he smiled._

" _Yeah!" Kuroko said happily._

 _Ogiwara smiled as he picked up his ball and walked back home._

 _Kuroko smiled as he too picked up his ball and started walking home as well._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The way she hugged someone that tight, it would hurt someone, but right now, Kuroko was hurt in his heart as he saw how sad his mother was._

 _Kuroko then snuggled up to his mother and rubbed his cheek on hers._

 _He was trying to cheer his mother up and this was something that always worked._

 _And it seemed to have worked again as Natsume smiled as she kissed Kuroko's cheek._

" _I love you, my beautiful Kuroko" Natsume said._

" _I love you too, kaa-san" Kuroko said as he hugged his mother._

 _ **Normal POV**_

And after that, both mother and son had spent the rest of the day with daily activities. And that was just eating while having a conversation on the dinner table.

Just then, Masaharu arrived and apologized for coming home late while his wife said that it was alright.

Both Masaharu and Natsume then had a conversation as Kuroko looked at his parents before smiling.

They were always happy. This family was always happy. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

 _ **The next day**_

Kuroko then wore clothes that were meant for outdoor activities and got his basketball.

He then ate his breakfast with his father as his mother was currently at work as she was called for and told him that he was going to play basketball.

" Wow, you're going to play basketball? Do you know the rules of the games?" Masaharu asked as Kuroko nodded his head as he smiled.

" Yeah, and I even made a new friend! His name is Shigehiro Ogiwara and he taught me how to play basketball!" Kuroko said as his father smiled at him.

" Well I'm happy that you made a new friend, Kuroko" Masaharu said as Kuroko smiled at his father.

" Thanks otou-san!" Kuroko said as he finishes his breakfast.

" Well just to let you know, I may be late for dinner, so tell your mother to not stay up" Masaharu said as Kuroko nodded his head as he understood.

" Alright, otou-san" Kuroko said.

" Well I'm going now!" Kuroko said as he ran outside the door with the basketball in his arm.

Masaharu then smiled once his son had left.

' At least he is smiling again' Masaharu thought before he headed to his room to change his clothes as he had to leave the house soon.

 _ **With Kuroko**_

Kuroko then started running towards the Basketball court with the thought of playing with Ogiwara again in his mind.

And as he reached the court he saw Ogiwara making **Layup** and scoring in the process.

" Ogiwara-kun!" Kuroko called out as Ogiwara then turned around to see Kuroko running towards him.

" Kuroko!" Ogiwara called out with a smile on his face as Ogiwara then ran towards the light blue haired male.

" Looks like you are a bit late Kuroko" Ogiwara teased as Kuroko smiled.

" And this time you are earlier than me today, Ogiwara-kun. Why is that?" Kuroko asked.

" Of course I came early today, we're going to play with each other again, and I never felt so excited when I play basketball before!" Ogiwara said happily as Kuroko smiled at his friend.

" Yeah let's play" Kuroko said as the two boys then played with each other.

 _ **A few months later**_

Both Ogiwara and Kuroko has been playing with each other for the past few months that it was now Winter Break, but the two didn't care and continued to play the sport that they loved.

Kuroko then started running towards the Basketball court with the thought of playing with Ogiwara again in his mind.

And as he reached the court he saw Ogiwara making **Layup** and scoring in the process.

" Ogiwara-kun!" Kuroko called out as Ogiwara then turned around to see Kuroko running towards him.

" Ah, Kuroko!" Ogiwara called out to the light blue haired male as he ran towards him.

" Why are you even later than yesterday?" Ogiwara asked as Kuroko rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" I kind of overslept" Kuroko mumbled but Ogiwara heard him and smiled.

" Well do you want to play?" Ogiwara asked with a smile as Kuroko smiled back.

" Yeah let's-" Kuroko was interrupted as two boys who looked around the same age as them appeared in front of them.

" Hey you two" one of the boys called out to Kuroko and Ogiwara.

" Hmm what is it?" Ogiwara asked.

" What are you two doing on our court?" the other boy asked in a growl.

What he had said had shocked both Kuroko and Ogiwara.

" Your court? What are you talking about? This basketball court belongs to the entire neighbourhood, no one owns this court" Ogiwara explained.

" Yeah but when we are here, this basketball court belongs to us!" the first boy said.

" You don't even have a basketball with you!" Ogiwara said.

" So what? We own it and there's nothing you can do about it" the second boy taunted.

Ogiwara then growled as he glared at the two boys.

" Ogiwara-kun" Kuroko said as Ogiwara then looked at Kuroko.

Ogiwara was shocked when he saw the angry expression on the light blue haired boy's face, he usually has an emotionless face or a smiling face that appeared, so it was rare to see the angry version of Kuroko.

" What's wrong? You going to cry back to mommy?" the second boy taunted as they both laughed.

" Alright then" Kuroko started as both boys were shocked.

" Wait when the hell did you get there?" Both boys asked simultaneously.

" How about this, we play a two on two match, full court, the first team to score 10 points stays, while the loser wins, deal?" Kuroko asked as both boys then started to discuss.

" Sure why not, but don't regret it" the first boy said.

Ogiwara then pulled Kuroko back.

" Kuroko what were you thinking challenging them like that?" Ogiwara asked in a whisper.

" I'm annoyed that they think they own they own the entire court, so I'm going to show them that I'm not going to lose" Kuroko said as Ogiwara was shocked as he could have sworn he saw a shadow of a dragon behind Kuroko's back.

Ogiwara sighed as he patted the light blue haired boy's back.

" You are not doing this alone, Kuroko, I'm going to help out" Ogiwara said.

" But-" Kuroko tried to protest but Ogiwara held his hand out.

" No buts, Kuroko! You're not the only one angry at them, so let me help you out! Besides I taught you how to play!" Ogiwara said seriously as Kuroko sighed.

Ogiwara was right.

" Alright, let's do this, together" Kuroko said as Ogiwara smiled and nodded his head.

" Will you guys hurry up? We don't got all day" the first boy said in a bored tone.

" Alright so who will start first?" Ogiwara asked.

" You'll start, we'll give you a chance to score first" the second boy said in a cocky tone.

Ogiwara was about to retort but Kuroko held him back and looked at him.

Ogiwara nodded his head and took a basketball before he started the game by passing the ball to Kuroko.

Kuroko caught the ball before dribbling to the centre of the court.

Kuroko saw that one of the boys were screening Ogiwara, so passing to the chestnut haired boy would be a wrong move.

Kuroko then ran towards the goal where the other boy was blocking Kuroko from scoring.

But Kuroko then jumped backwards and made the shot to the basket while the boy attempted to block the shot but since Kuroko had amazing accuracy, the light blue haired male scored the basket making the score 2-0.

" Alright good job, Kuroko!" Ogiwara praised as Kuroko gave a ghost smile as he had no time to be celebrating; they had to win this match.

" Heh, good shot, but that'll be the only shot that you'll make this match" the first boy said as he sneered at Kuroko.

Kuroko ignored him and then kept a defensive position.

The first boy then passed to his friend who caught the ball before he started dribbled his way to the goal, but Ogiwara was there, stopping him from going any further.

The boy then attempted to pass to his friend but Kuroko was there to steal the ball away before running towards the goal and laying the ball near the goal; making the score 4-0.

The two boys then cursed at their mistake before starting the game again.

The first boy passes to his friend before making a **Jump Shot** from the free throw line; the ball enters the goal making the score 4-2.

Ogiwara then passed the ball to Kuroko who was already making his run to the goal, before attempting a **Layup** , but one of the boys were there so Kuroko passed the ball to Ogiwara who shot from the free throw line and scoring. The game was now 6-2.

But the first boy then threw the basketball forward where the other boy was waiting before the boy scored a **Layup** ; making the score 6-4.

Ogiwara then passed the ball to Kuroko and started running in front but the first boy had intercepted the pass and started running towards the goal and shot the ball.

But Kuroko blocked the shock much to the shock of everyone and Ogiwara managed to catch the ball back.

Ogiwara then ran to the goal and scored an easy **Layup** , making the score 8-4.

Both Kuroko and Ogiwara high fived each other as they were both panting heavily.

The other two boys were panting heavily as well as they glared at both Kuroko and Ogiwara.

The first boy then got the game starting again as he passed the ball to his friend who quickly past both Kuroko and Ogiwara before scoring a **Layup**. The score was now 8-6.

Ogiwara then passed the ball to Kuroko who then started running in front and was about to pass the ball to Ogiwara before noticing that the second boy was screening him.

The ball was then pushed away from Kuroko's hand, much to the light blue haired boy's shock.

The first boy then ran until he reached the Three Pointer line and shot from there.

The ball then entered the goal which shocked both Kuroko and Ogiwara as the score was now 8-9.

The boys then smirked at Kuroko and Ogiwara's shocked faces.

Kuroko and Ogiwara shook their heads and noticed that they were currently losing.

Ogiwara then passed the ball to Kuroko who caught the ball before he started running.

The two boys then started double teaming him, as Kuroko had nowhere to go and had no idea where Ogiwara was.

The ball was then stolen from Kuroko's hand and the two boys were running towards the goal.

Ogiwara then looked down as he thought that the match was over.

The two boys then had a smirk on both of their faces as the first boy then made a **Jump Shot**.

But much too both boys shock, Kuroko appeared and jumped in front of him and blocks the boy's shot.

Kuroko then grabs the ball and started running towards the goal.

But both boys then appeared in front of Kuroko and started double teaming him again.

But Kuroko then growled as he then jumped high, higher than a 10 year old kid should jump and threw the ball towards the goal.

The ball then enters the goal meaning that the match ended with Kuroko and Ogiwara winning the game 10-9.

Both Kuroko and Ogiwara then celebrated as their opponents were looking at the ground with an unreadable look on their face.

Both boys then walked up to Kuroko and Ogiwara and held out their hands.

" Good game" Was what both boys said to Kuroko and Ogiwara.

Both Kuroko and Ogiwara smiled as they shook hands with them.

Both of Kuroko's opponents then walked away from the basketball court quietly.

" Wow that was an amazing match!" Ogiwara said as Kuroko nodded his head.

" You really improved didn't you, Kuroko?" Ogiwara asked as Kuroko nodded his head.

" Yeah and it's all thanks to you, Ogiwara-kun" Kuroko said as Ogiwara smiled.

" I'm happy to know that, I'm also happy to play as a team with you before leaving" Ogiwara said as Kuroko's eyes widened.

" What?" Kuroko asked as Ogiwara noticed the slip up he made.

" Oops, wasn't suppose to tell you yet" Ogiwara said as he rubbed his head with a smile.

Kuroko frowned but his frowned disappeared once Ogiwara put his arm around Kuroko.

" Don't worry we'll meet again soon but keep a promise with me will you?" Ogiwara asked as Kuroko was confused.

" A promise?" Kuroko asked.

" Yeah, let's make a promise to join our school's middle school team and maybe someday we'll even play each other" Ogiwara said as Kuroko smiled at him before nodding his head.

" Hai!"

Next week, Ogiwara left the town but Kuroko still remembered his best friend and his promise to him.

 _ **A few years later**_

Kuroko then groaned as he woke up from the alarm clock that he had set.

He was preparing to head out to his new school, Teiko Junior High.

Kuroko got out of bed, took a shower, and combed his bad hair, changed into his new school uniform before walking downstairs.

He was greeted by his mother who gave him a kiss to the cheek and telling him how handsome he looked.

Kuroko and his mother had quickly ate their breakfast before Natsume had drove Kuroko to school.

Once they had reached school, Natsume cried a bit as she kissed Kuroko's forehead and wished him good luck.

Kuroko smiled gratefully at her and told her that he loves her.

Kuroko then got out of the car and stared at his new school.

Teiko Junior High, a school with an amazing record of both academics and especially sports, namely basketball.

And the light blue haired boy was determined to fulfil his best friend's promise.

For sure!

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! That was the new chapter, also there you go Kuroko first look on Teiko Junior High. Hope you guys can give this story some more love.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Thank you all for reading!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright then goodbye for now!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Goodbye everyone**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **All of Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! Welcome to my new fanfic, and this is about Kuroko no Basuke and if anyone has seen my profile, you know that this was one of my favourite anime.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Hello everyone * bows ***_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Woah! I'm still not used to that, but I'll get the hang of it.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: I was always here. It's just that you didn't notice me.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright we'll discuss about this later but for now enjoy reading people!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters, but he owns this story.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _**Skills/Techniques"**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The Basketball Club!**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Dragon Phantom Sixth Man":_

 _Kuroko then wore clothes that were meant for outdoor activities and got his basketball._

 _He then ate his breakfast with his father as his mother was currently at work as she was called for and told him that he was going to play basketball._

" _Wow, you're going to play basketball? Do you know the rules of the games?" Masaharu asked as Kuroko nodded his head as he smiled._

" _Yeah, and I even made a new friend! His name is Shigehiro Ogiwara and he taught me how to play basketball!" Kuroko said as his father smiled at him._

" _Well I'm happy that you made a new friend, Kuroko" Masaharu said as Kuroko smiled at his father._

" _Thanks otou-san!" Kuroko said as he finishes his breakfast._

" _Well just to let you know, I may be late for dinner, so tell your mother to not stay up" Masaharu said as Kuroko nodded his head as he understood._

" _Alright, otou-san" Kuroko said._

" _Well I'm going now!" Kuroko said as he ran outside the door with the basketball in his arm._

 _Masaharu then smiled once his son had left._

' _At least he is smiling again' Masaharu thought before he headed to his room to change his clothes as he had to leave the house soon._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **With Kuroko**_

 _Kuroko then started running towards the Basketball court with the thought of playing with Ogiwara again in his mind._

 _And as he reached the court he saw Ogiwara making_ _ **Layup**_ _and scoring in the process._

" _Ogiwara-kun!" Kuroko called out as Ogiwara then turned around to see Kuroko running towards him._

" _Kuroko!" Ogiwara called out with a smile on his face as Ogiwara then ran towards the light blue haired male._

" _Looks like you are a bit late Kuroko" Ogiwara teased as Kuroko smiled._

" _And this time you are earlier than me today, Ogiwara-kun. Why is that?" Kuroko asked._

" _Of course I came early today, we're going to play with each other again, and I never felt so excited when I play basketball before!" Ogiwara said happily as Kuroko smiled at his friend._

" _Yeah let's play" Kuroko said as the two boys then played with each other._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _ **A few months later**_

" _How about this, we play a two on two match, full court, the first team to score 10 points stays, while the loser wins, deal?" Kuroko asked as both boys then started to discuss._

" _Sure why not, but don't regret it" the first boy said._

 _Ogiwara then pulled Kuroko back._

" _Kuroko what were you thinking challenging them like that?" Ogiwara asked in a whisper._

" _I'm annoyed that they think they own they own the entire court, so I'm going to show them that I'm not going to lose" Kuroko said as Ogiwara was shocked as he could have sworn he saw a shadow of a dragon behind Kuroko's back._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Kuroko then ran towards the goal where the other boy was blocking Kuroko from scoring._

 _But Kuroko then jumped backwards and made the shot to the basket while the boy attempted to block the shot but since Kuroko had amazing accuracy, the light blue haired male scored the basket making the score 2-0._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The boy then attempted to pass to his friend but Kuroko was there to steal the ball away before running towards the goal and laying the ball near the goal; making the score 4-0._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The first boy passes to his friend before making a_ _ **Jump Shot**_ _from the free throw line; the ball enters the goal making the score 4-2._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Ogiwara then passed the ball to Kuroko who was already making his run to the goal, before attempting a_ _ **Layup**_ _, but one of the boys were there so Kuroko passed the ball to Ogiwara who shot from the free throw line and scoring. The game was now 6-2._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _But the first boy then threw the basketball forward where the other boy was waiting before the boy scored a_ _ **Layup**_ _; making the score 6-4._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Ogiwara then ran towards the goal and scored an easy_ _ **Layup**_ _; making the score 8-4._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The first boy then got the game starting again as he passed the ball to his friend who quickly past both Kuroko and Ogiwara before scoring a_ _ **Layup**_ _. The score was now 8-6._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The first boy then ran until he reached the Three Pointer line and shot from there._

 _The ball then entered the goal which shocked both Kuroko and Ogiwara as the score was now 8-9._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _But Kuroko then growled as he then jumped high, higher than a 10 year old kid should jump and threw the ball towards the goal._

 _The ball then enters the goal meaning that the match ended with Kuroko and Ogiwara winning the game 10-9._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Don't worry we'll meet again soon but keep a promise with me will you?" Ogiwara asked as Kuroko was confused._

" _A promise?" Kuroko asked._

" _Yeah, let's make a promise to join our school's middle school team and maybe someday we'll even play each other" Ogiwara said as Kuroko smiled at him before nodding his head._

" _Hai!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Kuroko then got out of the car and stared at his new school._

 _Teiko Junior High, a school with an amazing record of both academics and especially sports, namely basketball._

 _And the light blue haired boy was determined to fulfil his best friend's promise._

 _For sure!_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Kuroko then took out his book and started walking inside the school.

Kuroko then saw many tables arranged on the side as the whole area was very crowded.

Kuroko then took notice that of a table beside him. The table had a sign that said " Book Club".

He saw many students, who he imagined to be Second and Third Years of the school, talking to the new students, trying to coarse them to join their clubs.

Kuroko continued walking while reading his book.

In front of him were two females.

The first was a female with navy blue hair that reached all the way to her shoulders, she has dark skin, and she has dark blue eyes and has a massive smirk on her face. She has an athletic body with muscles not really showing. She is wearing the Teiko Junior High's female uniform.

The second was a female with long, bright pink hair that reaches her lower back. Her large eyes are also pink. She has a slender body and has large breasts. She is also wearing Teiko Junior High's female uniform.

" Hey, Dai-chan, what club did you decided to join?" the girl with pink hair asked her friend.

" Huh? Don't ask something so obvious after all that we've done" the female with navy blue hair called Dai-chan replied.

" Of course it's the Basketball Club" the female said as she and her friend continued walking.

" I heard that it's pretty strong, so I look forward to it" the navy blue haired female finished with a smile on her face.

" Oh, then maybe I can be team manager or something? I'm not as good a player as you. Want me to make you lunch and stuff every day?" the female with pink hair asked curiously.

" No thank you" Dai-chan said with a slight shudder that went unnoticed by her friend.

" If you did, I couldn't play anymore" The female with navy blue hair finished her sentence.

" Wait. What's that suppose to mean?" the female with pink hair asked as she looked at her friend.

The female and Kuroko both didn't notice each other's presence and bumped into each other, but Kuroko kept on walking while mumbling " I'm sorry" to Dai-chan.

Dai-chan then looked back and said " Sorry" but couldn't find the person she had bumped into.

But to her shock, she saw no one there.

" Wait, huh?" The female with navy blue hair said in shock.

" What's wrong?" the female with pink hair asked, seeing her friend was acting weird. She then looked around to see what her friend was looking at.

" Nothing" the female with navy blue hair said before looking in front.

" Oh well" The two females then started walking away.

Kuroko continued reading his book as he walked forward.

" Oh, you like books? How about the lit club?" a student with glasses asked as he held a stack of paper in his arms as Kuroko walked pass the student and female with green hair that reaches all the way to her back, she is wearing glasses and was holding a rather thick book. She wears the Teiko Junior High's female uniform. The male student then offered her a piece of paper that had details of the club.

" No thank you, this is in fact, a phone book nanodayo" the female said as she raised her glasses to her eyes.

" A phone book is a fine book!" the student said before he realized what the green haired female had said.

" Eh, why are you carrying a phone book?" The male student asked curiously.

" It was in fact, Oha-asa Lucky item of the day nanodayo" the green haired female said.

A few males then surrounded an extremely tall Junior High female with short purple hair that reached her back, she has violet eyes and her skin was fair.

" Woah you're so tall" a male student exclaimed.

" Wow!" another said.

" Please join the volleyball team!" another male said as Kuroko walked by as he continued reading his book.

" Hmm? What to do?" the female asked herself.

" Or rather that's such a bother" the female said as she wiped the flower petals on her head.

Kuroko then continued walking, reading his book as he heard some guys together.

" Hey, isn't that girl pretty?" a male asked his friend who nodded his head with a blush and a silly smile on his face.

Kuroko then past by a group of males who was surrounding a blonde female with hair that reaches all the way to her back, she has golden eyes and very fair skin.

" What's your name?"

" Please go out with me!"

" I want you!"

The female then groaned silently as she was being surrounded by more males than before.

And outside of school, a luxurious car then parked right outside of school as a man opened the back door and a beautiful looking female with long red hair that reached all the way to her back appeared.

" Is this spot really alright?" the man asked worriedly.

" Yes it is. Also, I won't need a chauffeur tomorrow." the female said to the man with a small smile.

" Your father will take an issue-" the man was cut off by the female.

" It's not about him. Besides if every morning is like this, I will get mocked by the other students"

" Let school at least be somewhere I have freedom" the female said to the man as she smiled and waved him goodbye.

Kuroko stood in the middle of the school where no one was there as he smiled when he looked at the letter from his best friend, Ogiwara.

" LET'S DO OUR BEST SO WE CAN GET GAME TIME REAL SOON TO FULFILL OUR PROMISE!"

Kuroko then closed his eyes before looking up into the clear blue sky.

' I'm joining the Basketball team too of course' Kuroko thought as he held the letter in his hand.

During school, Kuroko had the pleasure of practically of being invisible to both teachers and students alike. He was nearly knocked over by a few students if not for his reflexes to react, if not he would leave the first day of school with injuries over his entire body.

And after school, Kuroko had changed to clothes that suit activities such as basketball.

There were a lot of people walking towards a rather large building of what may be the gymnasium of the school.

Kuroko entered the gym and was shocked after seeing so many people in the gym. It had to be around a hundred First year students trying to join the basketball team.

Kuroko then saw a bespectacled man with brown hair and high cheekbones. He dresses in a black business suit with a white shirt and black tie.

Beside him was a man with short hair. He wears a formal light-blue shirt with a dark-red tie.

" Alright first up is the placement test" the bespectacled man said.

" Only the first string gets to play in official games as part of the regular roster" the bespectacled man added.

Everyone was shocked at what they heard and stared whispering to themselves.

" I hear no one makes it to the first string in these tests" a student said behind Kuroko whom was listening.

The student beside him then turned to him in shock.

" You serious? That means the second string is the best we can do?" the student asked.

The student then nodded his head as Kuroko kept listening.

" That means the second string should be our goal right now for this test" the second student said.

Kuroko then breathe in some air as he started to look determined.

' I'll do whatever it takes to be in the first string!' Kuroko thought determinedly.

 _ **Outside of the gym**_

Outside of gym was a blonde female who was looking at the gym, curious.

" Oh, sounds pretty rowdy inside there. I wonder what kind of club that is?" the blonde female said top herself as she rubbed the back of her head.

" What to do?" the female asked as she placed her hands on the pockets on her skirt.

" Well whatever it is, I'll be able to do it if I tried" the blonde female said as she then walked away.

 _ **In the gym**_

Among all the students in the gym, all of them were at least hoping to get to the second string, but among them were five students who were determined to make it to the first string.

No matter what!

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! That was the new chapter, also there you go Kuroko first look on Teiko Junior High. Hope you guys can give this story some more love.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Thank you all for reading!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright then goodbye for now!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Goodbye everyone**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **All of Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formerly known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash goes to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devastating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! Welcome to my new fanfic, and this is about Kuroko no Basuke and if anyone has seen my profile, you know that this was one of my favourite anime.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Hello everyone * bows ***_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Woah! I'm still not used to that, but I'll get the hang of it.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: I was always here. It's just that you didn't notice me.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright we'll discuss about this later but for now enjoy reading people!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters, but he owns this story.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _**Skills/Techniques"**_

 _ **And to answer the questions of**_

 **Flux Casey**

 **Answer: The "previously" section is just a reminder what happened before and I don't want to show what happens next until the next chapter, also the recommendations have rarely been asked to leave so if more people asked for it to leave then it will. Besides my favourite list is just stories that I like, but the recommendations are stories that I really love and want people to read it.**

 **Groszekace**

 **Answer: Yeah it is sorry about that, why I write things from the previous chapters, you ask? It is because it is just a reminder of what happened in the last chapter, in fact, I'll start writing longer if people are annoyed at how short it is. Alright?**

 **Note: Everyone in this chapter and in this entire series will be OOC. So don't shout at me alright?**

 _ **Chapter 4: First, Second and Third String Part 1!**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Dragon Phantom Sixth Man":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _Kuroko continued walking while reading his book._

 _In front of him were two females._

 _The first was a female with navy blue hair that reached all the way to her shoulders, she has dark skin, and she has dark blue eyes and has a massive smirk on her face. She has an athletic body with muscles not really showing. She is wearing the Teiko Junior High's female uniform._

 _The second was a female with long, bright pink hair that reaches her lower back. Her large eyes are also pink. She has a slender body and has large breasts. She is also wearing Teiko Junior High's female uniform._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Oh, you like books? How about the lit club?" a student with glasses asked as he held a stack of paper in his arms as Kuroko walked pass the student and female with green hair that reaches all the way to her back, she is wearing glasses and was holding a rather thick book. She wears the Teiko Junior High's female uniform._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A few males then surrounded an extremely tall Junior High female with short purple hair that reached her back, she has violet eyes and her skin was fair._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Kuroko then past by a group of males who was surrounding a blonde female with hair that reaches all the way to her back, she has golden eyes and very fair skin._

" _What's your name?"_

" _Please go out with me!"_

" _I want you!"_

 _The female then groaned silently as she was being surrounded by more males than before._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _And outside of school, a luxurious car then parked right outside of school as a man opened the back door and a beautiful looking female with long red hair that reached all the way to her back appeared._

" _Is this spot really alright?" the man asked worriedly._

" _Yes it is. Also, I won't need a chauffeur tomorrow." the female said to the man with a small smile._

" _Your father will take an issue-" the man was cut off by the female._

" _It's not about him. Besides if every morning is like this, I will get mocked by the other students"_

" _Let school at least be somewhere I have freedom" the female said to the man as she smiled and waved him goodbye._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Kuroko then closed his eyes before looking up into the clear blue sky._

' _I'm joining the Basketball team too of course' Kuroko thought as he held the letter in his hand._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Everyone was shocked at what they heard and stared whispering to themselves._

" _I hear no one makes it to the first string in these tests" a student said behind Kuroko whom was listening._

 _The student beside him then turned to him in shock._

" _You serious? That means the second string is the best we can do?" the student asked._

 _The student then nodded his head as Kuroko kept listening._

" _That means the second string should be our goal right now for this test" the second student said._

 _Kuroko then breathe in some air as he started to look determined._

' _I'll do whatever it takes to be in the first string!' Kuroko thought determinedly._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Among all the students in the gym, all of them were at least hoping to get to the second string, but among them were five students who were determined to make it to the first string._

 _No matter what!_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" First of all, we need to test your abilities with the basics such as dribbling, passing and shooting, but when I saw shooting I mean shooting **Layups** " the bespectacled man explained.

Everyone then nodded their heads in understanding.

" Alright we will split all of you to 10 groups with ten people in one group, understood?" the bespectacled man asked.

" Understood!" everyone responded.

Kuroko was then paired with a few males and a red headed female he could have sworn he saw before.

' Oh wait, wasn't she in my class?' Kuroko thought.

The sound of a whistle blowing brought Kuroko back to reality.

" Alright we will now begin with a small exercise, do 10 Laps around the gym" the bespectacled man said before he blew his whistle again.

Everyone then started running except Kuroko.

Kuroko was still in a daze, but he was then shook by the red haired female that was in his group.

" Come on, we have to run. Don't want the coach to scold us on the first day, right?" the red haired female joked as Kuroko realized what she meant and the two started running.

" Yeah, thanks" Kuroko said and he wondered how she managed to detect his presence, since no one in this school had managed to do so.

" No problem" the red haired female smiled.

Kuroko then flashed her a small and unnoticeable smile and his mind didn't even respond that there was a female trying to join the team in a MALE Basketball Club. (No sexism)

The two then finished their 10 laps as the coach asked them to gather in their group.

" Good, now Mr. Daigo Matsuoka will now explain the rest of the course" the bespectacled man said.

" Alright, now as you know, you will be doing some tests that Mr. Naoto has given you all, but he has excluded the part that you all will be doing your test with the Second Years of the Basketball Club" the man with short black hair that was now revealed to be Daigo Matsuoka.

This shocked everyone, as they all wondered how they would be able to reach the Second string at this rate?

" I hope that you are all not scared when I tell you that the Second years that is participating with your test are all from the First string" Daigo said in a serious tone.

Everyone was getting more shocked and scared by what they had just heard except five students who just thought that it would be exciting.

" If any of you think that this will be too tough, then please all by me, leave." The bespectacled man now revealed as Naoto said.

" Teiko Junior High is a prestigious school that cares about one thing and one thing only!" Naoto then slammed his hand to his chest.

" VICTORY! Teiko Junior High has always been victorious and if we start losing now, then we wouldn't be prestigious school for our Basketball! We do not need students that will drag us down that leads us to our defeat! So if any you think that this test is too hard then leave!" Naoto said strictly.

But although Naoto had explained so seriously, only a few students had left the gym.

" Alright, you all think that you can make this club a winning team?" Naoto asked.

" Yes!"

" Then let's get started with the test!" Naoto said as he blew the whistle that was around his neck.

Daigo looked at the students with a small smile on his face.

' At least there were more First Year students that remained in the gym compared to last year' the black haired man thought.

Naoto then told everyone that they had to walk over to their 3rd gym as that was where the First string members were training at.

Kuroko was shocked when he heard the word " 3rd gym".

Just how many gym does this school even own in the first place?

Everyone then followed the brown haired spectacled man to the so called 3rd gym of the school.

Everyone then entered as Naoto stood in front of them.

" Alright this is the our First String members in the Second Year" Naoto said as Kuroko looked to see at least 3 males in the gym. All of them were holding a basketball in their hands.

The first was a male short black hair with his bangs parted to the left. He is of average height

The second was male with long black hair that covers his eyes and ears and a noticeably large nose. He is of average height and build.

The third was a male with short, spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He is of average height and build.

" The male with short black hair is the Captain of the club, Nijimura Shuzo" Naoto said as the male introduced as Nijimura smiled at everyone.

" Yo!" the black haired male greeted.

" The male with long black hair is Kubota Masaya"

The male introduced as Kubota merely nodded his head.

" The male with blonde hair is Sekiguchi Toru"

The male introduced as Sekiguchi smiled wildly at them.

" They will help with your tests" Naoto said.

Nijimura then walked up to where Naoto stood.

" Don't worry this, the fact that you are all still here means that you have passed the first test" Nijimura said as everyone was confused at what he said.

" You see, Mr. Naoto had also told us what Teiko Junior High's motto is and even given us the same speech he gave to all of you, and the fact that you all stayed here means you have determination, so congratulations and give yourselves a hand!" Nijimura said as everyone followed his instructions and started clapping.

" But…." Nijimura started after everyone had stopped clapping.

" Just because you all have determination doesn't mean you can all join the First string" Nijimura said as both Kubota and Sekiguchi walked in front to where the black haired male stood.

" All three of us had to do the same kind of test that you all are going to do today, so if you think you got what it takes to reach the top, then prove it" Nijimura said as everyone yelled.

All three First string players smiled at their juniors' determination.

" Alright as you all know, the first test is dribbling. The goal of this test is to try and dribble past all three of us and once you do, you passed the test, do you understand?" Nijimura asked.

" Understood!" everyone responded.

" Geez don't need to be so serious" Nijimura mumbled to himself.

" Alright let the test begin!" Nijimura shouted.

" Yes!" Everyone shouted as well.

 _ **Later**_

Everyone then decided to do the test group by group.

Kuroko's group was deemed the last group to do every test.

It was safe to say for the other group, it was quite rough, none of the students had managed to pass Kubota much less passing Sekiguchi.

Five whole groups had failed to pass all three Second Year players.

Kuroko then kept looking on as he was observing the First String players on how they move, while waiting for his group's turn.

" Well this is quite a shocker isn't it?" a voice said behind Kuroko who then turned around to meet with red eyes.

Kuroko stumbled back a bit in shock.

The female then giggled lightly.

" Sorry about that, it's just that you were so focused so I thought to bring you back to reality for a bit" the female said as she smiled.

Kuroko gave her a ghost smile in return.

" My name is Akashi Seira" The red haired female now revealed as Akashi smiled at Kuroko.

Kuroko then nodded his head.

" My name is-" He was then stopped by Akashi who held her hand in front of her.

" I know who you are, Kuroko Tetsuya" Akashi said as Kuroko was shocked.

" How-" Kuroko was then once again stopped by Akashi.

" How do I know your name?" Akashi asked as she smiled at Kuroko's dumbfounded look that was plastered on his face.

Kuroko could just nod his head as he wondered if Akashi was a mind reader.

" Don't worry I'm not a mind reader, I just know what you're about to say by the looks on your face" Akashi said as Kuroko could just nod his head.

" Anyways, I know your name because we're both in the same class, Class 1-1" Akashi said as Kuroko could only face palm himself.

No wonder she looked so familiar. She was in the same class as him.

" Oh I see" Kuroko couldn't help but rub the back of his head.

Akashi then giggled at the light blue haired male.

" But anyways, back to the topic earlier, isn't it quite shocking that so far no one has been able to pass the First string players?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko then looked back and saw yet another student failed to get by Kubota.

Kuroko noticed that the long black haired male wasn't even doing his very best when he steals the ball away from the other students, and yet he still managed to steal the ball.

Kuroko then looked back at Akashi.

" Well maybe they are not that good, that's why they want to join so they can improve in their skills in basketball" Kuroko said.

Akashi then giggled again as she looked at yet another student failing to pass Kubota.

" Well at least she will probably do good" Akashi commented as Kuroko looked to see a female with navy blue hair and tanned skin, she had a massive smirk on her face.

She easily drives past Kubota with her speed before dribbling the ball skilfully past Sekiguchi before facing Nijimura.

" Hey, you're really good" Nijimura commented as the female smiled.

" Thanks" the female said as she then drove past Nijimura in a fast speed.

Nijimura was shocked at how he was beaten easily while everyone looked at the female in awe.

Kuroko looked at the tanned female with his usual emotionless face but deep inside he was very shocked at how good the female was.

" Hoh? That's interesting, she is very fast and she can control the ball with her speed." Akashi commented.

Just then a female with green haired then held the ball in her hand before dribbling past Kubota easily, she then passed Sekiguchi quite easily as well. But when she got to Nijimura, she had trouble trying to pass him but she managed to trick the Captain by moving to the left before she dribbled to the right.

But Nijimura managed to slap the ball away from the female's hand.

The female looked shocked as the ball bounced away.

" Too bad. But that was a good try nonetheless" Nijimura praised.

The green haired female then bowed down at the Captain before walking away.

Kuroko then heard giggling behind him and saw Akashi giggling.

" What is it?" Kuroko asked with no emotions in his voice.

" Isn't it hilarious that males fail to pass all three of them and yet females can?" Akashi joked as Kuroko just looked at her with a blank look.

" But don't worry maybe there will be a male that can pass all three of them or maybe two of them" Akashi said as she continued looking and saw a rather tall female with purple hair that reached her back with a lazy look on her face.

' Woah she's huge!' were the thoughts on everybody's mind except Kuroko, Akashi and the other two females before her.

The female then dribbled the ball slowly and yet managed to pass Kubota and Sekiguchi as well.

' Jeez are Kubota and Sekiguchi giving it easy on the females?' Nijimura thought as he had to look up at the purple haired female.

' Or are they just really that good?' Nijimura thought as the very tall female just passed Nijimura while he was thinking.

" Well that was easy" the female said as she then walked away as Nijimura was broken out of his train of thought and noticed that the female had passed him.

" Nijimura…." Kubota said as Nijimura just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" Sorry, sorry. I was too busy thinking" Nijimura said as Kubota sighed.

" Start paying attention, we're deciding which student goes to what string, alright?" Kubota asked as Nijimura just smirked.

" You don't need to tell me twice" Nijimura said but he was then hit in the head by Kubota.

" Then start paying attention" Kubota said as Nijimura then rubbed the top of his softly.

" Alright, alright jeez" Nijimura mumbled.

" Alright looks like it's our group's turn" Akashi said as Kuroko breathe in some air.

It's time to show his dribbling skills.

Akashi went up first for his group and it was easy to say, she was the best among every student Kuroko had seen so far.

She dribbles past Kubota with not much difficulty before moving towards Sekiguchi who was aiming for the ball as Akashi feints before passing the spiky blonde head.

Akashi was then facing Nijimura who looked determined to stop the red haired female.

Akashi quickly moves to the left as Nijimura had started using " The Crabwalk" on Akashi, making her move to the left, but Akashi then feints before moving to the right, passing the black haired male Captain easily.

Kuroko could only stare in awe and admiration.

The way the red haired female had moved is as she was in a dance and she had gracefully succeeded in every move that she had made.

Akashi then walked towards Kuroko and she looked at the awestruck look on his face.

Akashi then snapped her fingers at the light blue haired male who then snapped back into reality.

" Wha-what?" Kuroko then looked around and saw Akashi in front of him.

" Well how did I do?" Akashi asked curiously.

" Beautiful…." Kuroko said in an honest and soft tone but Akashi heard the light blue haired male's comment and blushed slightly.

Sure she had heard comments like that from everyone but for some reason Kuroko was an exception. He had said so honestly that the red headed female couldn't help but blush.

" T-thanks" Akashi said as she tried to hide the blush from the male.

Kuroko then shook his head as he saw the red head looking away from him.

" What's wrong?" Kuroko asked

" N-nothing is wrong" Akashi said as she waved her hand.

" Alright then, wish me luck" Kuroko said as he then walked to where he was going to start the test.

Akashi then placed a hand on her heart as it was thumping a lot.

' What is this feeling? I never experienced this before' Akashi thought as she looked at Kuroko.

Kuroko then got in position as Kubota started looking around.

" The next student, where is he?" Kubota asked as everyone was just as confused as they started looking around.

" Excuse me" Kuroko called out as everyone then turned their heads to Kuroko and shouted out in shock.

" W-when did you get there?" Kubota asked in shock.

" I was always here" Kuroko said emotionless as Akashi had to suppress her giggles as everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

" A-alright, shall we begin?" Kubota asked.

Kuroko just nodded his head as he then breathe in some air and calmed his heart down to a steady beating level.

After all, he didn't want to mess up straight away.

Kuroko then started dribbling the ball to where Kubota was before moving to the left where Kubota was but Kuroko quickly spun around and was facing Sekiguchi.

' This kid has skills, can't go easy on him' Sekiguchi thought as he then went for the steal but Kuroko passed him to the right and the light blue haired was now facing Nijimura.

' This kid is the first male to pass Kubota AND Sekiguchi, I guess I'll have to stop him' Nijimura thought to himself.

Kuroko then moves to the right as Nijimura stood there.

' Is he planning on using the same move on me like he did on Kubota?' Nijimura thought before he moved to the left as Kuroko then stopped as he then charges towards Nijimura.

' What is he thinking?' Nijimura thought as he then charged towards Kuroko to steal the ball but Kuroko then crossovered the Captain who was shocked at what happened.

Kuroko then moves past the Captain before looking at everyone.

They all had looks of awe and shock written all over their faces as Kuroko ignored all of them and walked towards where Akashi was.

" Congrats, Kuroko." Akashi said as Kuroko nodded his head.

" You sure know how to dribble" Akashi commented as Kuroko almost snorted to that but didn't.

" You're way better" Kuroko said as Akashi smiled at the light blue haired male.

" Alright brats, a total number of 5 students have passed Kubota, 5 that passed Sekiguchi and 3 that have passed Nijimura. We will then start the next test later, so drink up and get prepared" Naoto said as he and the Second String students left the gym for a while.

Kuroko smiled as he had done well in the first test.

One down! Two to go!

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **[1] Seira - Seira means Holy and Good**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! That was the new chapter, in the next chapter, we will continue on with the next test! Will Kuroko be able to pass this test? Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Thank you all for reading!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright then goodbye for now!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Goodbye everyone**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **All of Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formerly known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash goes to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devastating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! Welcome to the new chapter, and this is about Kuroko no Basuke and if anyone has seen my profile, you know that this was one of my favourite anime.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Hello everyone * bows ***_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Woah! I'm still not used to that, but I'll get the hang of it.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: I was always here. It's just that you didn't notice me.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright we'll discuss about this later but for now enjoy reading people!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters, but he owns this story.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _**Skills/Techniques"**_

 **Note: Everyone in this chapter and in this entire series will be OOC. So don't shout at me alright?**

 **Also there will be some Fem Akashi x Kuroko in this chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _ **First, Second and Third String Part 2**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Dragon Phantom Sixth Man":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _First of all, we need to test your abilities with the basics such as dribbling, passing and shooting, but when I saw shooting I mean shooting_ _ **Layups**_ _" the bespectacled man explained._

 _Everyone then nodded their heads in understanding._

" _Alright we will split all of you to 10 groups with ten people in one group, understood?" the bespectacled man asked._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Alright, now as you know, you will be doing some tests that Mr. Naoto has given you all, but he has excluded the part that you all will be doing your test with the Second Years of the Basketball Club" the man with short black hair that was now revealed to be Daigo Matsuoka._

 _This shocked everyone, as they all wondered how they would be able to reach the Second string at this rate?_

" _I hope that you are all not scared when I tell you that the Second years that is participating with your test are all from the First string" Daigo said in a serious tone._

 _Everyone was getting more shocked and scared by what they had just heard except five students who just thought that it would be exciting._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Alright this is the our First String members in the Second Year" Naoto said as Kuroko looked to see at least 3 males in the gym. All of them were holding a basketball in their hands._

 _The first was a male short black hair with his bangs parted to the left. He is of average height_

 _The second was male with long black hair that covers his eyes and ears and a noticeably large nose. He is of average height and build._

 _The third was a male with short, spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He is of average height and build._

" _The male with short black hair is the Captain of the club, Nijimura Shuzo" Naoto said as the male introduced as Nijimura smiled at everyone._

" _Yo!" the black haired male greeted._

" _The male with long black hair is Kubota Masaya"_

 _The male introduced as Kubota merely nodded his head._

" _The male with blonde hair is Sekiguchi Toru"_

 _The male introduced as Sekiguchi smiled wildly at them._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Alright as you all know, the first test is dribbling. The goal of this test is to try and dribble past all three of us and once you do, you passed the test, do you understand?" Nijimura asked._

" _Understood!" everyone responded._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Well at least she will probably do good" Akashi commented as Kuroko looked to see a female with navy blue hair and tanned skin, she had a massive smirk on her face._

 _She easily drives past Kubota with her speed before dribbling the ball skilfully past Sekiguchi before facing Nijimura._

" _Hey, you're really good" Nijimura commented as the female smiled._

" _Thanks" the female said as she then drove past Nijimura in a fast speed._

 _Nijimura was shocked at how he was beaten easily while everyone looked at the female in awe._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Just then a female with green haired then held the ball in her hand before dribbling past Kubota easily, she then passed Sekiguchi quite easily as well. But when she got to Nijimura, she had trouble trying to pass him but she managed to trick the Captain by moving to the left before she dribbled to the right._

 _But Nijimura managed to slap the ball away from the female's hand._

 _The female looked shocked as the ball bounced away._

" _Too bad. But that was a good try nonetheless" Nijimura praised._

 _The green haired female then bowed down at the Captain before walking away._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _But don't worry maybe there will be a male that can pass all three of them or maybe two of them" Akashi said as she continued looking and saw a rather tall female with purple hair that reached her back with a lazy look on her face._

' _Woah she's huge!' were the thoughts on everybody's mind except Kuroko, Akashi and the other two females before her._

 _The female then dribbled the ball slowly and yet managed to pass Kubota and Sekiguchi as well._

' _Jeez are Kubota and Sekiguchi giving it easy on the females?' Nijimura thought as he had to look up at the purple haired female._

' _Or are they just really that good?' Nijimura thought as the very tall female just passed Nijimura while he was thinking._

" _Well that was easy" the female said as she then walked away as Nijimura was broken out of his train of thought and noticed that the female had passed him._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Alright looks like it's our group's turn" Akashi said as Kuroko breathe in some air._

 _It's time to show his dribbling skills._

 _Akashi went up first for his group and it was easy to say, she was the best among every student Kuroko had seen so far._

 _She dribbles past Kubota with not much difficulty before moving towards Sekiguchi who was aiming for the ball as Akashi feints before passing the spiky blonde head._

 _Akashi was then facing Nijimura who looked determined to stop the red haired female._

 _Akashi quickly moves to the left as Nijimura had started using " The Crabwalk" on Akashi, making her move to the left, but Akashi then feints before moving to the right, passing the black haired male Captain easily._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Well how did I do?" Akashi asked curiously._

" _Beautiful…." Kuroko said in an honest and soft tone but Akashi heard the light blue haired male's comment and blushed slightly._

 _Sure she had heard comments like that from everyone but for some reason Kuroko was an exception. He had said so honestly that the red headed female couldn't help but blush._

" _T-thanks" Akashi said as she tried to hide the blush from the male._

 _Kuroko then shook his head as he saw the red head looking away from him._

" _What's wrong?" Kuroko asked_

" _N-nothing is wrong" Akashi said as she waved her hand._

" _Alright then, wish me luck" Kuroko said as he then walked to where he was going to start the test._

 _Akashi then placed a hand on her heart as it was thumping a lot._

' _What is this feeling? I never experienced this before' Akashi thought as she looked at Kuroko._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _The next student, where is he?" Kubota asked as everyone was just as confused as they started looking around._

" _Excuse me" Kuroko called out as everyone then turned their heads to Kuroko and shouted out in shock._

" _W-when did you get there?" Kubota asked in shock._

" _I was always here" Kuroko said emotionless as Akashi had to suppress her giggles as everyone had shocked looks on their faces._

" _A-alright, shall we begin?" Kubota asked._

 _Kuroko just nodded his head as he then breathe in some air and calmed his heart down to a steady beating level._

 _After all, he didn't want to mess up straight away._

 _Kuroko then started dribbling the ball to where Kubota was before moving to the left where Kubota was but Kuroko quickly spun around and was facing Sekiguchi._

' _This kid has skills, can't go easy on him' Sekiguchi thought as he then went for the steal but Kuroko passed him to the right and the light blue haired was now facing Nijimura._

' _This kid is the first male to pass Kubota AND Sekiguchi, I guess I'll have to stop him' Nijimura thought to himself._

 _Kuroko then moves to the right as Nijimura stood there._

' _Is he planning on using the same move on me like he did on Kubota?' Nijimura thought before he moved to the left as Kuroko then stopped as he then charges towards Nijimura._

' _What is he thinking?' Nijimura thought as he then charged towards Kuroko to steal the ball but Kuroko then crossovered the Captain who was shocked at what happened._

 _Kuroko then moves past the Captain before looking at everyone._

 _They all had looks of awe and shock written all over their faces as Kuroko ignored all of them and walked towards where Akashi was._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Alright brats, a total number of 5 students have passed Kubota, 5 that passed Sekiguchi and 3 that have passed Nijimura. We will then start the next test later, so drink up and get prepared" Naoto said as he and the Second String students left the gym for a while._

 _Kuroko smiled as he had done well in the first test._

 _One down! Two to go!_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Kuroko then walked towards his bag and took out a bottle of water in his bag. Kuroko then opened the bottle cover and started drinking the water.

Kuroko then placed the water back in his bag and turned and was greeted by Akashi who appeared right in front of him

Kuroko got shocked and fell to the ground.

Akashi then giggled at how clumsy her classmate was.

Kuroko was wondering how not only she can detect his presence but how she can appear in front of him without him even knowing!

Kuroko then got up with the red haired female's help.

" You should look around, Kuroko you never know what might happen to you if you don't." Akashi said as Kuroko just nodded his head, still slightly embarrass about what had happened.

Akashi then turned to walk into the court but she was then pushed back, but she managed to stop herself from stopping because she had collided to someone.

Akashi then turned around to see who she had collided with and saw Kuroko who had a small smirk on his face.

" Akashi-san you should pay more attention when you are walking" Kuroko said in an emotionless tone but Akashi could detect a hint of satisfaction in his tone.

Akashi then blushed at her mistake as she quickly moved away from Kuroko to hide the blush that was on her face.

" S-sorry" Akashi stuttered as Kuroko just shook his head.

" It's alright, just be careful next time" Kuroko said as he then walked towards the court.

And once again, Akashi then placed a hand on her heart to stop the continuous thumps.

' There it is again. Why am I feeling like this when Kuroko is around?' Akashi thought as she followed Kuroko to the court.

Just then, Naoto and the other First string members walked into the gym.

" Alright brats! Let's start the next test!" Nijimura shouted.

" In this test all of you must find a partner that is in your group and you have to perform at least 50 chest passes. Also Nijimura, Sekiguchi and Kubota will attempt to steal the ball when you pass to your partner. Is that understood?" Naoto asked.

" Understood!" Everyone shouted out as everyone in the gym then started moving around, trying to find a partner.

Just as Kuroko was about to walk around in order to find a partner, Akashi then pulled on his sleeve to catch the light blue haired male's attention.

Kuroko then turned back to see Akashi pulling on his sleeve.

" Hmm what is it, Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked.

Akashi then had a small blush on her face.

" Can you be my partner?" Akashi asked as she had to look on the floor to prevent Kuroko from seeing the blush she had.

' Why am I blushing?' Akashi thought as she began to wonder.

But she was brought back to reality by Kuroko who was shaking her body.

" Akashi-san are you alright? I'll tell the Coach that you're not feeling alright if you want" Kuroko asked as he had a worried tone in his voice.

Akashi then shook her head as she smiled at Kuroko.

" I'm fine, Kuroko. I was just thinking" Akashi said.

" Thank you for your concern but I am fine" Akashi said as Kuroko gave a ghost smile at the red haired female.

" Alright then. Anyways I was saying that I will be your partner" Kuroko said as Akashi then thanked the light blue haired male again.

" Alright have all of you found your partners?" Nijimura asked as everyone nodded their heads.

" Good! Now let the second tests begin!" Nijimura shouted.

" Yes!" everyone shouted.

And just like last time Kuroko's group was chosen to do the test last.

Kuroko then chose to sit on the bench that was in the gym and watch the others.

Kuroko then closed his eyes as he was trying to rest for a while.

" You shouldn't try and sleep when the test is going on, you know" a voice said as Kuroko opened an eye and saw Akashi sitting beside him.

Kuroko then closed his eyes again.

" And why are you following me? I am quite confused that wherever I go, you follow" Kuroko asked as Akashi then turned as red as her hair and eye colour.

" N-no don't get the wrong idea! I was just following you because you're my partner and if you're hurt then I won't be able to make it to the First string!" Akashi defended herself as Kuroko prevented himself from rolling his eyes from the red haired female's excuse.

" Alright then. Please wake me up when it is our turn to start" Kuroko said as he heard Akashi cried out but he ignored her and began to sleep.

 _ **In Kuroko's Mind**_

Kuroko looked around as he was currently floating around the darkness.

' Hmm where am I?' Kuroko thought curiously but his face didn't show anything.

" ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAARRRRRRRR!" A loud sound was then heard in the darkness as Kuroko had to cover his ears before anything had happen.

Kuroko quickly turned around and was shocked at what he had just seen.

Behind him was a huge dragon.

The dragon was covered with dark, black and red scales. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down all the way from his back to the end of his tail. The dragon has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. The dragon also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp; red nails. The dragon's bony wings resemble that of a bat.

Although Kuroko's face didn't show it, he was scared; scratch that he was terrified.

How or why was a dragon in his dream?!

Kuroko was about anxious and scared at what the dragon might do to him.

But the dragon for the longest time just looked at him.

Kuroko then wondered is the dragon had seen him or not.

Kuroko then walked closer to the dragon; hoping that he wasn't noticed by it.

But sadly for the light blue headed male; the dragon then looked downwards and noticed him.

Kuroko then froze in place as he flinched at the gaze the dragon was giving him. Although that was all in his mind as his face showed no emotion at all.

The dragon then inched his face closer to Kuroko's.

Kuroko attempted to walk back but he was frozen in place, he couldn't move at all.

" Kuroko! Kuroko!"

Someone was calling his name.

But who was it?

The voice sounds very familiar, but who was it?

" Kuroko, wake up!" the voice said again as the dragon had disappeared as light then surrounded the darkness as Kuroko was forced to cover his eyes from the light.

 _ **Reality**_

Kuroko then opened an eye and saw a strand of red hair in front of him.

" Akashi-san?" Kuroko said as he opened both of his eyes and saw Akashi with a worried look on her face.

" What's wrong?" Kuroko asked.

" You weren't waking up and it's our group's turn, are you alright?" Akashi asked with a worried tone.

Kuroko then smiled.

" Don't worry I'm fine, thank you for waking me up" Kuroko said as Akashi blushed a little.

" I-it's no problem at all" Akashi quickly said.

" Also I have a question" Kuroko said.

" W-what is it?" Akashi asked, trying to get rid of the blush in her face.

" Why am I on your lap?" Kuroko asked as the blush on Akashi's face quickly intensified.

" W-well you were sleeping on the bench and I thought that it would be more comfortable for you to sleep on my lap, so there" Akashi said quickly as she then panted as she had spoke everything in a sentence.

Kuroko just nodded his head and gave a small smile at Akashi.

" Thank you, Akashi-san" Kuroko said as Akashi blushed again.

" N-no problem, now let's go and do the test" Akashi said as she grabbed Kuroko by his wrist and started dragging him away to the court.

" Alright" Came the emotionless reply.

The two then saw Nijimura with a smile on his face as he looked at the two of them.

" You're both finally here, anyways I will be the one who will attempt to block out your passes in the test. Shall we begin?" Nijimura asked.

Kuroko and Akashi then looked at each other and nodded their heads.

" Alright let us start" Nijimura said as he, Kuroko and Akashi walked towards the centre if the court.

" You will do 50 chest passes to each other. One pass to each other is considered one" Nijimura said as both Kuroko and Akashi nodded their heads in understanding.

Kuroko then decided to start it off by passing to Akashi, who caught it easily.

Akashi then passed back to the light blue haired boy.

Kuroko held the ball and looked at Nijimura who was looking calm and just standing at one place, not moving.

" Nijimura-senpai the test had already begun" Kuroko said as Nijimura just waved his hand.

" I know, don't worry about me" Nijimura said as Kuroko was cautious about the Captain.

Kuroko then passed the ball to Akashi again.

The two First year students passed to each other many times that it had reached 40 passes.

' Time to start the real test' Nijimura thought.

As Akashi passes to Kuroko, Nijimura then reached for the ball but his fingers just touched it while Kuroko barely caught the ball.

Both Kuroko and Akashi were shocked at how fast the Captain was.

" Now it's time for me to play seriously. These few more passes that you two are going to make are more difficult" Nijimura said seriously.

Kuroko and Akashi took note of his words and nodded their heads.

Kuroko then attempted to pass the ball but saw Nijimura in front of Akashi.

Kuroko then made a fast pass to Akashi to the side who just caught it.

Akashi quickly passed the ball back to Kuroko who caught the ball.

' 43. We only need seven more' Kuroko thought.

Kuroko then noticed Nijimura in front of him as he attempted to steal the ball.

Kuroko quickly threw the ball high and Akashi caught the ball easily.

Akashi then took her time before she noticed the perfect chance to pass to the light blue haired male.

Kuroko caught the pass easily as Nijimura stood in the middle of where they were standing and was standing in a defensive position.

Kuroko tried to find a chance to pass to Akashi but he couldn't find any chances.

Kuroko then saw Akashi making a hand signal at him.

Kuroko nodded his head as he quickly passed the ball at Akashi at the direction she was signalling at.

Akashi caught the ball as she passed it quickly to Kuroko seeing as Nijimura was coming towards her.

Kuroko caught the ball as he passed the ball back to Akashi.

Akashi caught the ball but Nijimura was directly in front of her, Akashi passed the ball to Kuroko.

But as soon as the pass was made, Nijimura then charged towards the ball.

Kuroko saw Nijimura chasing for the ball that was headed towards him.

Kuroko then followed his instincts and closed his fingers before punching the ball towards Akashi at a very fast speed.

Akashi, Nijimura and whoever was watching them were shocked as Akashi caught the ball.

Kuroko was panting as he was realizing what had just happened.

Nijimura then looked at Kuroko in shock and awe.

' This kid, how did he manage to pull that off?' Nijimura thought.

Akashi then walked towards Kuroko with a smile on her face.

" We did it Kuroko! We passed the second test!" Akashi said happily as Kuroko smiled at her.

" Yes, Akashi-san" Kuroko said with a small smile on his face as well.

" I'm really curious at how you managed to do that pass, Kuroko" Akashi asked as Kuroko looked up.

" To be honest, I don't know how I did that pass as well" Kuroko said which shocked the red haired female.

" But you-"

" Like I said I don't know how I did it" Kuroko said as Akashi sighed.

" Alright then" Akashi said as she walked away to drink some water.

Kuroko was then left all by himself as he looked upwards.

' Two down, one more test to go'

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! That was the new chapter, in the next chapter, we will continue on with the final test! Will Kuroko be able to pass this final test and enter the first string? Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Thank you all for reading!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright then goodbye for now!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Goodbye everyone**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **All of Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formerly known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash goes to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devastating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! Welcome to the new chapter, it's really great to have you guys read this story.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Hello everyone * bows ***_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Woah! I'm still not used to that, but I'll get the hang of it.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: I was always here. It's just that you didn't notice me.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright we'll discuss about this later but for now enjoy reading people!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters, but he owns this story.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _**Skills/Techniques"**_

 _ **And to reply to Kyram:**_

 _ **I have actually read a lot of stories that also has story recommendations such as mine and no one seems to mind it, but if it really bothers you that much then I may get rid of it if others want it gone as well. Also it is not the summary it is just showing what happened in the previous chapter like how the anime has done it.**_

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ _ **First, Second and Third String Part 3**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Dragon Phantom Sixth Man":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **In Kuroko's Mind**_

' _Hmm where am I?' Kuroko thought curiously but his face didn't show anything._

" _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAARRRRRRRR!" A loud sound was then heard in the darkness as Kuroko had to cover his ears before anything had happen._

 _Kuroko quickly turned around and was shocked at what he had just seen._

 _Behind him was a huge dragon._

 _The dragon was covered with dark, black and red scales. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down all the way from his back to the end of his tail. The dragon has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. The dragon also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp; red nails. The dragon's bony wings resemble that of a bat._

 _Although Kuroko's face didn't show it, he was scared; scratch that he was terrified._

 _How or why was a dragon in his dream?!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Akashi caught the ball but Nijimura was directly in front of her, Akashi passed the ball to Kuroko._

 _But as soon as the pass was made, Nijimura then charged towards the ball._

 _Kuroko saw Nijimura chasing for the ball that was headed towards him._

 _Kuroko then followed his instincts and closed his fingers before punching the ball towards Akashi at a very fast speed._

 _Akashi, Nijimura and whoever was watching them were shocked as Akashi caught the ball._

 _Kuroko was panting as he was realizing what had just happened._

 _Nijimura then looked at Kuroko in shock and awe._

' _This kid, how did he manage to pull that off?' Nijimura thought._

 _Akashi then walked towards Kuroko with a smile on her face._

" _We did it Kuroko! We passed the second test!" Akashi said happily as Kuroko smiled at her._

" _Yes, Akashi-san" Kuroko said with a small smile on his face as well._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Kuroko then walked to his bag and sat beside Akashi, the light blue haired male then took out his bottle and drank it.

" So are you prepared for the final test?" Akashi asked Kuroko who then turned his head at her.

" Well shooting isn't really my forte but I guess I am ready" Kuroko said as Akashi smiled.

" So passing and dribbling are your specialty?" Akashi asked curiously.

" I wouldn't say that as well, although my passing would be better than my shooting and dribbling" Kuroko said as Akashi nodded her head.

Akashi then blushed a little as she fidgeted around.

" W-well if you, I-I could help you with your dribbling and shooting" Akashi said as she looked at the ground to hide her blush.

Kuroko then thought about it before he nodded his head.

" Yeah, I'll really appreciate it Akashi-san, thank you" Kuroko said as Akashi just nodded her head while she still looked at the ground.

" Well shall we?" Kuroko asked as he then got up from his seat and walked towards the court.

" H-hey wait up!" Akashi said as she chased after the light blue haired male.

" Alright now listen up!" Naoto shouted as everyone hurried over to the court.

" Congratulations on making it to the final test of this placement test, I can see that you are all working very hard in this test. Give yourselves a hand!" Naoto said as he then started clapping along with Daigo.

Kuroko then noticed the second years then started clapping and soon everyone started clapping as well.

When everyone had stopped clapping their hands, Naoto then looked at Nijimura.

" Nijimura would you like to continue?" Naoto asked as Nijimura just smirked as the brown haired coach then walked to the side, allowing Nijimura to stand at his previous place.

" Alright so like Mr. Naoto had said, this is the final test of the placement test. If you had done quite badly in the other two tests, then this test can help you boost your chances of entering the string you want" Nijimura explained as everyone then gulped in worry.

" But just like the other two tests, this one won't be so easy because you have to score a Layup past one of us" Nijimura said as he pointed at Kubota, Sekiguchi and himself.

" But instead of letting you shoot only once, we have decided to give you five minutes and you can get as many tries as you want" Nijimura said as everyone was shocked at what they heard.

Some were complaining that five minutes was not enough while others was saying that five minutes was too much.

Kuroko kept silent when Akashi then touched his shoulder, getting his attention.

" What is it, Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked as Akashi smiled at him.

" How do you think you'll do?" Akashi asked as Kuroko just shrugged.

" Anything can happen Akashi-san but I do hope that I am able to pass it" Kuroko said as Akashi smiled at him as a small blush formed on her face.

" Well I know that you can do it, Kuroko" Akashi said as Kuroko turned to her and smiled at her.

" Thank you for your support Akashi-san" Kuroko said with his voice having a hint of gratitude in them.

Akashi then smiled back at him before Coach Naoto blew his whistle.

" Alright let us begin the final test!" Naoto said as he blew his whistle to start it off.

The group of people then walked towards their group and waited for them to be called for the final test.

" Well shall we take a seat first?" Kuroko asked Akashi behind him who nodded her head.

Kuroko then walked towards the bench with Akashi following close behind him.

The two then sat beside one another as they saw the female with dark blue hair past Nijimura with perfect skill and speed and scored with a perfect Layup.

Kuroko seeing how the dark blue female easily passed most of the tests knew she would make it to the first string.

" Well wasn't that girl good?" Akashi asked to the blue haired male who kept his eyes on the dark blue haired female.

Kuroko then nodded his head.

" She is" Kuroko said as Akashi noticed that Kuroko still had his eyes on the tanned female.

Akashi felt quite angry when she noticed that but she kept her cool.

" So Kuroko" Akashi called out, trying to get his attention which worked as Kuroko turned his head and turned to him.

" How many people do you think will pass this final test?" Akashi asked curiously as Kuroko shrugged his shoulder.

" Those people that failed the first two test can still enter a high enough string if they pass it. Anything can happen by this point, Akashi-san" Kuroko stated as Akashi nodded her head.

" I see so that's what you think" Akashi mumbled.

Kuroko heard what the red haired female said but didn't understand its meaning so chose to ignore it as he watched someone scoring past Sekiguchi.

Kuroko would have been uninterested, knowing that the three males weren't even trying to stop them for scoring. Both Kubota and Sekiguchi were going easy on everyone while Nijimura was the only one stopping people from scoring.

He would rather fall asleep on the bench and have Akashi wake him up again but there are a few problems to that.

Firstly, he didn't want to trouble Akashi again just because he was bored.

Secondly, he may see some interesting player's like that dark blue haired female.

And lastly, he was nervous about seeing that dragon again, although it was just a dream, it felt so real to him.

He could feel the heat just standing close to the dragon and its eyes look like it was looking at his soul. He would have to investigate it later on.

He then noticed a girl with green hair barely able to dribble past Nijimura and scoring a Layup past him.

Later on a tall female with purple hair just dribbles pass Nijimura who was unable to get the ball from her before she just scored an easy Layup past Nijimura.

So far there were at least more people that passed this last test then the second and first test.

Mr. Naoto then blew his whistle as he looked at the group of students that sat on the bench.

" The last group, please get ready" Naoto said as Kuroko got up and held a hand for Akashi who blushed at Kuroko's gentlemanliness.

" Thank you, Kuroko" Akashi said in a soft voice.

Kuroko smiled at her as the two then walked towards the court.

Nijimura then walked towards Kuroko and Akashi and he smiled at them.

" I'll take you two while Sekiguchi and Kubota will deal with the others" Nijimura said as Akashi and Kuroko looked at one another.

" So who will take me on first?" Nijimura asked as Akashi then walked forward.

" If you don't mind I would like to go first" Akashi asked Kuroko who just nodded his head.

Akashi then walked forward as Nijimura smiled.

" Alright then, let us begin the final test for you, Akashi" Nijimura said as he passed a ball to Akashi.

Akashi caught the ball and Nijimura then stood near the basket as Akashi stood from the Three Point line.

" Begin" Nijimura said as Akashi then dribbled the ball towards Nijimura.

Nijimura then pressured her as Akashi moved back, just then Akashi then crossovered past Nijimura moving towards the basket and scoring the Layup.

Nijimura then cursed at how easy he was beaten as Akashi passed the ball to him.

Akashi smirked at him as Nijimura then looked down embarrassed.

Akashi then walked towards Kuroko who watched everything.

" If I can beat him that easily then you would have no problem for sure in beating him, Kuroko" Akashi said in a smile as Kuroko nodded his head.

Nijimura then passed the ball to Kuroko who caught the ball.

Nijimura then got into a defensive stance as Kuroko started.

Kuroko then attempted faking to the left and move over to the right but Nijimura predicted it and slapped the ball away.

Kuroko's eyes widened in shock as the ball bounced away.

" You have to try harder if you want to pass me and score" Nijimura said as Kuroko quickly got the ball back and started charging forward.

Kuroko then ran to the side and jumped up, attempting to score but Nijimura jumped higher than him and slapped the ball away from him.

Kuroko then got the ball again as he charged in again.

Kuroko then crossovered Nijimura but wasn't able to pass the taller male.

Kuroko then gritted his teeth as Akashi watched worriedly.

' Come on Kuroko, you can do it' Akashi thought as Nijimura slapped the ball away from Kuroko's hand again.

Kuroko started panting a bit as he got the ball again.

' Damn this is more tougher than the first test' Kuroko thought.

" Come on, Kuroko! You have to try harder if not you're not the player I thought you were" Nijimura said as Kuroko stopped for a while.

' I want to join the First string and if I can't pass this test then there is no way I can. I need to score.' Kuroko thought as he inhaled before exhaling.

Kuroko's face then showed no emotion as he then dribbled the ball slowly.

Nijimura then extended his hand to reach for the ball but Kuroko then shot the ball under Nijimura's legs, shocking the black haired male.

Kuroko then proceeded to score but he used too much strength and the bounced off the rim and headed out.

Nijimura was shocked at how Kuroko managed to get pass him as he watched Kuroko get the ball before moving in.

' I can't let my guard down' Nijimura thought as he aimed for the ball.

Kuroko then shot the ball under Nijimura's legs yet again but this time Nijimura was prepared and stopped the ball.

Nijimura then passed the ball to Kuroko who stepped out to the Three point line.

" You only have 30 seconds left, Kuroko! You better step it up" Nijimura said as Akashi grew even more worried.

Kuroko then dribbled the ball slowly as he moved forward.

Nijimura then looked at the ball as Kuroko charged forward.

' Even if I think you would be a good player to enter the First string, I won't let you!' Nijimura thought as he charged for the ball.

Nijimura then aimed for the ball as Kuroko then spins around and the basket was now open.

Kuroko then ran towards the basket before scoring an easy Layup.

Nijimura was shocked that Kuroko managed to use such a skilful move against him in order to score.

Kuroko then sighed in relieve as he then walked towards Akashi who smiled when she saw him.

" I knew you could do it, Kuroko" Akashi said as Kuroko smiled gratefully at her.

" Thank you for believing in me, Akashi-san" Kuroko said as Nijimura then walked towards the two.

" Well congratulations you two, you passed the final test" Nijimura congratulated as the two smiled.

" Well just sit down for a bit, will you? Some of the people still have not finished yet and we will announce the people going to what string soon so just sit down, alright?" Nijimura smiled as the two nodded their heads.

As Nijimura walked away, Kuroko and Akashi then walked to a bench as the two then drank their water and started a conversation.

The two were enjoying their talk before Mr. Naoto then blew his whistle, catching everyone's attention.

" Alright we will now announce the people going to what string" Mr. Naoto said as everyone quickly hurried over to the court as everyone started becoming nervous.

" Now let us start with the Third String members" Mr. Naoto said as he held a paper in his hands.

Mr. Naoto then started saying the names from the Third string members along with their jersey number.

The people who were called looked disappointed as everyone else cheered.

Mr. Naoto then started calling out names for the Second string along with their jerseys.

But Kuroko and Akashi were not called yet.

" Now for the First strings" Mr. Naoto said as everyone was shocked at what they heard.

They heard that no one makes it to the First string during the placement tests.

" Now, Akashi Seira, Number 9"

Akashi then smiled when she heard her name called.

" Next, Aomine Daina, Number 6"

The dark blue haired female now known as Aomine smiled.

" Midorima Shinju, Number 7"

The green haired female now known as Midorima merely raised her glasses.

" Murasakibara Anko, Number 5"

The purple haired female now known as Murasakibara smiled lazily.

Kuroko then started being nervous although his face wasn't showing it.

" And lastly, Kuroko Tetsuya, Number 15. Alright we will see you all tomorrow for training." Mr. Naoto said.

The two coaches from Teiko then walked away as Akashi smiled at Kuroko.

" Well it looks like we'll be teammates from now on, Kuroko" Akashi said as Kuroko nodded his head.

" I can't wait to work with you, Akashi-san" Kuroko said as Akashi giggled.

Just then Aomine Daina from the first string then walked towards the two.

" Hey there! It's nice to meet you two!" Aomine greeted as Akashi smiled at her.

" It's nice to meet you too" Akashi greeted.

" Say, where is that Kuroko person? I wanted to meet him" Aomine asked as she looked around.

" I'm right here" Kuroko's emotionless voice said from behind the tanned female who turned around and screamed.

" W-when did you get there?" Aomine asked as she started breathing heavily.

" I was always there" Kuroko stated with an emotionless tone as Akashi giggled at Aomine's shocked face.

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! That was the new chapter, in the next chapter, Kuroko will meet a girl from his harem and fight a five on one in basketball. And what is that aura surrounding him?**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Thank you all for reading!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright then goodbye for now!**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Goodbye everyone**_

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **All of Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formerly known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash goes to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devastating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**

 **Passion**

 **By Alycks**

 **Summary:** **How do you rekindle a fire that has gone out? Having achieved his dream once, he looks for an answer in Unova.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! Welcome to the new chapter, it's really great to have you guys read this story._**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Hello everyone * bows *_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Woah! I'm still not used to that, but I'll get the hang of it._**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: I was always here. It's just that you didn't notice me._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Alright we'll discuss about this later but for now enjoy reading people!_**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters, but he owns this story._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" **_Skills/Techniques"_**

 ** _Chapter 6:_** ** _The Dragon Awakens_**

 _In the last chapter of " The Dragon Phantom Sixth Man":_

 ** _Normal POV_**

 _" Now for the First strings" Mr. Naoto said as everyone was shocked at what they heard._

 _They heard that no one makes it to the First string during the placement tests._

 _" Now, Akashi Seira, Number 9"_

 _Akashi then smiled when she heard her name called._

 _" Next, Aomine Daina, Number 6"_

 _The dark blue haired female now known as Aomine smiled._

 _" Midorima Shinju, Number 7"_

 _The green haired female now known as Midorima merely raised her glasses._

 _" Murasakibara Anko, Number 5"_

 _The purple haired female now known as Murasakibara smiled lazily._

 _Kuroko then started being nervous although his face wasn't showing it._

 _" And lastly, Kuroko Tetsuya, Number 15. Alright we will see you all tomorrow for training." Mr. Naoto said._

 _The two coaches from Teiko then walked away as Akashi smiled at Kuroko._

 _" Well it looks like we'll be teammates from now on, Kuroko" Akashi said as Kuroko nodded his head._

 _" I can't wait to work with you, Akashi-san" Kuroko said as Akashi giggled._

 _Just then Aomine Daina from the first string then walked towards the two._

 _" Hey there! It's nice to meet you two!" Aomine greeted as Akashi smiled at her._

 _" It's nice to meet you too" Akashi greeted._

 _" Say, where is that Kuroko person? I wanted to meet him" Aomine asked as she looked around._

 _" I'm right here" Kuroko's emotionless voice said from behind the tanned female who turned around and screamed._

 _" W-when did you get there?" Aomine asked as she started breathing heavily._

 _" I was always there" Kuroko stated with an emotionless tone as Akashi giggled at Aomine's shocked face._

 **Normal POV**

After that, Kuroko then walked towards the boys locker room so that he could change from his sweaty shirt.

' Luckily I brought an extra shirt' Kuroko thought as he changed his shirt.

Kuroko then walked out of the locker room and saw both Akashi and Aomine standing outside.

" Yo, Kuroko!" Aomine greeted with a wild smile.

" Hello, Kuroko" Akashi greeted with a smile.

" Hello, Akashi-san, Aomine-san" Kuroko said as he greeted them back with a bow.

The three then started walking towards the exit of the school.

" Hey, Kuroko?" Aomine called out as Kuroko turned to the tanned female.

" What is it?" Kuroko asked as the three reached the exit of the school.

" Aomine and I are going to go to Maji Burger and have a quick bite there. Do you want to join us?" Akashi asked with a small blush on her face,

" Yeah, you should join us! It'll be fun!" Aomine said with a smile.

Kuroko then frowned as he bowed at them.

" Forgive me but I am unable to go as I already promised my mother that I will arrive at home early" Kuroko said.

Akashi looked disappointed as Aomine smiled at him.

" Nah it's fine, but let's hang out at Maji Burger next time, alright?" Aomine said as Kuroko smiled.

" Alright, I will" Kuroko said as he and the two girls walked at opposite paths.

Kuroko then started walking back as he came across a local basketball court.

He then saw a glimpse of pink hair as he turned towards the basketball court.

He then saw a pink haired female that was about his age and was wearing the Teiko female uniform and three older looking males who Kuroko assumed was High school students.

One of them has brown hair, the other has green hair and the last one has black hair.

" So, how about it? Why don't the four of us go somewhere and have a little fun?" the high school student with brown hair said with a lustful smile.

" How many times do I have to tell you? I said that I'm not interested!" the pink haired female shouted at the three.

The three males smirked as another male chuckled.

" Isn't she a feisty one, guys?" the student said as his two friends agreed with him.

The student then attempted to grab the pink haired female but Kuroko suddenly appeared in front of the pink haired female and caught his hand.

" What the hell? Where the hell did you come from?" the high school student asked in shock as Kuroko gave him an emotionless look.

" If she does not want to follow you then I say that you respect her decision and just walk away" Kuroko said in an emotionless tone.

The three students then growled at Kuroko.

" And who the hell are you to tell us what to do punk?" the high school student with green hair growled.

" Yeah we can do what we want!" the student with black hair added.

The brown hair male was silent and noticed a stray basketball at the edge of the court; it was still usable when he tried it out before.

The male with brown hair then came up with a brilliant idea in his head.

" How about we make a deal, kid?" the brown hair male said as his friends turned to him as well as Kuroko and the pink hair female.

" How about we play a 3 Vs 1 match, and if we win, we get to do whatever we want with that girl, but if you win, we'll leave the both of you alone" the brown hair male said

" Are you sure, Rob? He's a student from Teiko, the school with talented players in basketball. " the green hair male said as the male revealed as Rob smirked.

" Yeah, I'm sure, Katsu. And besides this kid doesn't even look like much." Rob smirked.

" Alright then, you better be right about this Rob, she's a taker you know" the black hair male said.

Rob then rolled his eyes.

" You don't need to remind me, Lamar. I know what I'm doing" Rob said as the male now known as Lamar, rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" So how about it, kid? Do you accept our challenge or not?" Rob asked as Kuroko began thinking about it.

Kuroko then looked at the three high school students with determination in his eyes.

" Alright, I accept" Kuroko said as the three high school students smirked.

" Great" Rob said as the three males and Kuroko then walked to the center of the court.

" Um" the pink haired girl started as Kuroko turned to her.

" Don't worry, I promise I'll win" Kuroko said as he continued on walking towards the center of the court, not realizing that the girl's cheek started turning red a little.

' W-who is he?' the pink haired female thought as Kuroko took off his vest and threw it to the ground.

" Alright so we'll play a full court match and the team that scores to 11 points win, got it?" Rob said as Kuroko nodded his head in understanding.

" Alright now girl, help us do a tip-off" Lamar called out the pink haired girl.

" It's alright, just let this kid start first" Rob said as Kuroko's eyebrows twitched in annoyance at being called a kid but said nothing.

Rob then passed the ball to Kuroko who caught the ball with ease.

" Well hurry up, kid" Katsu taunted.

Kuroko then started the ball as Katsu stood in front of him.

' This is easy' Kuroko thought as he easily crossovered the green haired male.

Katsu then turned back as Kuroko dribbled past Lamar as well before shooting the ball and scoring. Making the score 2-0.

Kuroko then started running back as Rob smirked.

' I knew he was talented' Rob thought as he passed the ball to Katsu.

' But we still outmatch and outnumber you kid' Rob thought as he received a pass from Katsu and shot a Three pointer and scoring in the process making the score 2-3.

" I'll tell you this, kid. That one shot is the only goal you're going to score!" Rob said to Kuroko.

Kuroko then started dribbling the ball forward and his eyes widened when he saw two of the three males standing in front of him, stopping him from moving any further while Rob was standing under the rim.

Kuroko then attempted to crossover the two males but failed as Lamar slapped the ball away from the light blue haired male and scoring a **Layup** making the score 2-5.

Kuroko then realized that it would be much tougher than he realized as he dribbled the ball forward again and yet again Lamar and Katsu were preventing him from going any further.

Kuroko then crossover the ball pass Lamar before spinning pass Katsu as Kuroko started running towards Rob.

" Hey that wasn't half bad" Rob commented as Kuroko faked to the right and moved to the left but Rob predicted it and slapped the ball away from Kuroko.

Rob then passed the ball to Katsu who scored another easy **Layup** , making the score 7-2.

The pink haired female then started getting nervous as she realized the light blue haired male would lose if the high school males score two more times.

Kuroko then started absent mindedly dribbling the ball forward.

' I don't want to lose' Kuroko thought as he dribbled the ball before it was stolen off of him by Rob who then scored making the score 9-2 in the high school males favor. Kuroko then took the ball before dribbling again.

' I want to help that female!' Kuroko thought determined as he felt power rising through him.

' I won't give up!' Kuroko thought as the Dragon that was within Kuroko roared out as it was awakened.

Rob then stole the ball from Kuroko and as running towards the goal, the female then shut her eyes as she could no longer watch the match.

Rob then smirked but didn't see a silhouette behind him as the shadow then slapped the ball away from Rob, bouncing off the board.

Everyone was shocked at what happened as the ball was then shot into the high school males' goal.

Everyone then looked to see Kuroko at a shooting form, with his bangs covering his eyes.

The score was then 9-5, still in the high school males' favor.

Everyone was shocked by this and the first to snap out of it was Rob.

' What the hell just happen?' Rob thought as everyone snapped out of it as well.

Katsu then attempted to pass the ball to Lamar but Kuroko stood in front of him and caught the ball, shocking the two males.

Kuroko then proceeded to score the shot, as the score was then 9-7.

" Lamar pass the ball to me!" Rob shouted as the black haired male threw the ball to Rob who caught and was then running towards the goal, but a shadow was running beside him at a much faster speed as he slapped the ball away.

Rob was shocked when he saw Kuroko beside him.

Kuroko then started running towards the goal but Lamar stood in front of him.

Kuroko seemed unfazed by this as he easily crossovered to the left and scored from the free throw line as Katsu tried blocking the shot but failed.

The score was then 9-9.

The pink haired female then sighed in relief when the score changed from the blue haired male getting dominated to an even match.

But she was curious about how the male managed to pull it off. Well, she always had the time to ask him later.

Rob, Lamar and Katsu then gritted their teeth.

What was happening? They were leading before and now the score is tied.

" What are we going to do now?" Lamar asked.

" Well we are definitely going to lose" Rob stated as the two high school males look at their friend in shock.

" Look at the kid's eyes, we lost this match" Rob stated as the two high school male turned to look at Kuroko only to be freaked out.

Kuroko's eyes were instead of the blue eyes from before, it was now a red blood color and he was hunched back, waiting for their moves.

" So what are we going to do?" Lamar asked.

" We don't follow our promise of course" Rob said as the two looked at him confused.

" After the match we'll just take the female and run for it" Rob stated as the two males then smirked as they enjoyed the sound of that plan.

" Even though we lost, we still get the prize, I like it" Katsu said as Lamar agreed.

" Well let's hurry it up then" Rob said as Lamar passed the ball to Rob who started dribbling the ball forward, Rob the passed the ball to Lamar who waited outside of the three pointer line.

" Yes!" Lamar then shot the three pointer shot but it was somehow blocked by Kuroko who jumped to a height he could never reached.

Everyone looked in shock as Kuroko then started running towards the goal and dunked the ball into the goal.

The score was 11-9 which meant Kuroko won the match.

But before the female could cheer, the three males' then grabbed her hands and legs, they then attempted to run away.

The three then smiled at each other, happy that their plan had worked.

But only for them to notice Kuroko standing in front of them, looking at them with an emotionless look.

Kuroko then proceeded to send a kick at Rob's stomach, causing him to let go off the pink haired female's legs.

Kuroko then sent a spinning kick at Lamar's face, making him let go of the pink haired female's left arm and Kuroko sent a right hook at Katsu's face, making the green haired male to release the pink haired female's right arm.

As soon as the female was released, she ran behind Kuroko and the high school students then glared at Kuroko.

" You've done it now, punk!" Rob yelled as he proceeded to charge at Kuroko.

Kuroko stared blankly as he caught the punch before sending a knee to Rob, making the older male cough out some saliva.

Lamar and Katsu then stood at Kuroko's left and right side respectively before they jumped at Kuroko.

Kuroko then stepped back and allowed the two males to crash into each other.

Kuroko then slowly felt his energy leave him as the blue haired male then felt dizzy before he dropped to one knee.

" Hey! Are you okay?" the female asked as she stood beside him.

Kuroko then nodded his head as he was panting, while the three high school males then stood up, glaring at Kuroko.

" That's it, you've just pissed off the wrong person, asshole!" Rob yelled as he charged towards Kuroko only to be grabbed from behind.

Rob then looked back to see who had stopped him and saw a male teacher.

" Mikado-sensei!" the female recognized as the male teacher now recognized as Mikado glared at everyone.

" All of you, you're all going to be punished. Especially you three, I can't believe you attempted to kidnap this female. You should be ashamed. Now you three better leave before I call the cops" Mikado threatened as the three males just kept quiet as they gritted their teeth in anger before walking away. Kuroko then sighed in relief but the male teacher's attention was then turned to him.

" And you, I can't believe you chose to fight those students, and a student from Teiko no less!" Mikado said angrily.

" Wait, Mikado-sensei, I can explain!" the female said as Mikado raised a hand at her.

" Not now."

" As a teacher, I can't explain my disappointment, now you will now be suspended from school for two weeks" Mikado said as Kuroko's eyes widened in shock.

" Now you two, go home!" Mikado said as he walked away.

Kuroko and the female then looked at each other as Kuroko then sighed.

" Now I need to explain this to my mother" Kuroko said in defeat.

 ** _End chapter_**

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! That was the new chapter, in the next chapter, Kuroko will deal with his suspension from school and meet someone who he already met from his harem._**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Thank you all for reading!_**

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody. So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**_ ****

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Goodbye everyone_** __

 ** _The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!_**

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 _ **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**_

 _ **By TulipsRule**_

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! Welcome to the new chapter, it's really great to have you guys read this story._**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Hello everyone * bows *_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Woah! I'm still not used to that, but I'll get the hang of it._**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: I was always here. It's just that you didn't notice me._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Alright we'll discuss about this later but for now enjoy reading people!_**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters, but he owns this story._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" **_Skills/Techniques"_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! Find me on this link: channel/UCcoc8bSRpRtEBYENIBwJP6g**_

 ** _Chapter 8:_** **_The Ace and the Shadow_**

Kuroko was currently walking towards his home as he was holding his shirt.

Although his face was not showing anything he was deeply worried.

How would his mother react to him getting suspended from school after the first day?

Kuroko shuddered, wondering what his mother would do to him.

The girl he had helped before, kept thanking and apologizing to him before he told her it was alright.

She then left quite quickly, before he was able to ask for her name.

Kuroko then reached his home as he sighed,

He could only hope to whatever deity that was watching over him, that his mother would not be angry or upset of him because of this.

Kuroko then opened the door and he was immediately crushed into a hug.

"Oh Tetsu-kun, why did you come home so late? Did something happen? Did anyone bully you in school? Did you eat alright? Did you make any friends?" Natsume instantly swarmed Kuroko with questions while hugging him at the same time.

Kuroko was slightly uncomfortable and relieved at the same time.

Uncomfortable for the fact that his mother was hugging him tightly and he was about to suffocate and relieved that the school had not told his mother about what had happened. Yet.

"Kaa-san , I can't breathe" Kuroko stated calmly but deep inside he was in pain.

Natsume then released him as she looked at him. He looked slightly different although he looked the same. Confusing but it was true.

It looked like he was more confident, she wasn't sure but that was what she got from looking at him.

"Kuroko, did anything happen in school today?" Natsume asked as Kuroko suddenly flinched.

He knew that she would ask that question, but he didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Y-yes. I managed to enter the first string of the Basketball Club" Kuroko stuttered at the beginning but managed to stop himself from stuttering any further.

"That's wonderful, did you make any new friends?" Natsume asked.

Kuroko looked at his mother and could see looks of expectation in her eyes.

It was even a question he asked himself, were Akashi and Aomine his friends now? They only talked to each other during the Basketball Club but that doesn't mean their friends, does it?

"Sort of" Kuroko said as he scratched his cheek.

"Really? Who?" Natsume asked quickly.

"Two girls from the Basketball Club" Kuroko replied, walking towards the kitchen, wanting to get a drink. He was thirsty.

But before he even took one step forward, Natsume crushed her son in a tight hug as Kuroko started suffocating yet again.

"Oh, my little boy is turning into a man. My little angel, one day you will be having many girls by your side" Natsume said as she held Kuroko closer to her. Not knowing the pain she was giving to her 'little angel'.

"Kaa-san I can't breathe" Kuroko managed to muster out through his pain as Natsume released her son, allowing Kuroko to breathe again.

Kuroko then inhaled some air, wanting his lungs to take in some oxygen.

"I'm happy that you made friends, Kuroko" Natsume said with a smile as Kuroko sweat dropped.

'I'm sure everyone would know that you're happy, kaa-san' Kuroko thought to himself as he got a cold drink from the refrigerator before closing it.

"So how were you treated in school, Tetsu-kun?" Natsume asked.

Kuroko just took a sip from his drink.

"The same way middle school had treated me, kaa-san" Kuroko responded with a sigh.

It was to be expected, after all he did have a presence of a ghost.

No one could possibly see him unless he would make himself known to everyone.

"So how did you make friends in the end?" Natsume asked as Kuroko remembered the time he met Akashi in the gym.

"Somehow one of the girls in the Basketball Club noticed me and that same girl just so happen to be in the same class as I am" Kuroko stated.

"And you didn't know this?" Natsume asked with a raised eyebrow as Kuroko thought back to his first day of class.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kuroko was currently sitting at the back of the class, it was currently homeroom and the class teacher was currently taking the attendance while getting the students to introduce themselves to everyone._

 _Kuroko stared at the clear blue skies from the window as the person in front of him, introduced himself to the class before sitting down._

" _Alright, now the last student in class, is Kuroko Tetsuya present?" the teacher asked as she looked around but could not find him anywhere._

" _It looks like he's absent on the first day" the teacher said as she was about to walk away._

" _Um" Kuroko called out as the teacher turned to him before she and the entire class screamed._

" _How long have you been here?" the teacher asked as she placed a hand on her chest._

 _Kuroko stared blankly at her._

" _I have been here the entire time" Kuroko stated shocking everyone but a lone red haired female who watched in amusement as she giggled softly._

 _Kuroko looked at her in confusion as the girl turned her attention back to the board._

" _Ahem, alright now please introduced yourself to the class" the teacher said as Kuroko stood up from his seat._

" _My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it's a pleasure to meet all of you here." Kuroko bowed down before he went back to his seat as the teacher marked his attendance._

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Now that I thought about it, I did notice her but I didn't really pay attention to her later on, until the Basketball Club." Kuroko stated as Natsume smiled.

"Well at least that's considered as one friend, right?" Natsume asked as Kuroko nodded his head.

"Yeah"

"Well throw your dirty clothes at the washing machine, you will be going to the Basketball Club tomorrow am I right?" Natsume asked as Kuroko froze in place.

It seems now was the best time to tell his mother about what had happened a few hours ago.

"Um, kaa-san" Kuroko called out nervously to his mother.

"What is it?" Natsume asked.

"Well, the thing is-" Kuroko then swallowed the lump in his throat and harden his will.

"I'm banned from school for about one week" Kuroko stated as Natsume's eyes widened in shock.

Before Natsume could speak, Kuroko quickly interrupted her.

"I can explain. What happened was that a group of high school students were harassing a girl at the local Basketball court and I decided to help her then we played a match where I won. One of the students attempted to hit me but a teacher from my school saved me and told me that someone from Teikou should not do such a thing and banned me for a week" Kuroko explained as he panted tiredly.

Natsume stared at him in shock as she then chuckled before she started laughing.

Kuroko looked at her in confusion and shock, not that it should on his face.

"What's so funny?" Kuroko asked curiously.

Natsume then smiled at her son.

"I already know, Tetsu-kun" Natsume stated as Kuroko looked at her in shock.

Did the teacher already told her about the incident?

"Although I do not know about why you were suspended but the headmaster of Teiko Junior High told me that you were caught fighting" Natsume said as she stared worriedly at Kuroko.

"Were you hurt during the fight Tetsu-kun?" Natsume asked as Kuroko shook his head.

"I'm fine, kaa-san. I wasn't hit anywhere at all" Kuroko said as Natsume smiled at him.

"That's good. And from what you have said, you were truly a dragon that would protect his princess from any harm" Natsume said as Kuroko had a tint of pink present on his cheeks.

"I don't even know her kaa-san" Kuroko mumbled but Natsume still heard it and wanted to tease her son even more.

"But that didn't stop you from saving her, did it?" Natsume asked as Kuroko looked at the ground, refusing to continue the conversation any longer.

Natsume chuckled as she hugged her son, not caring that he was still covered in his sweat.

"You were brave Tetsu-kun. I couldn't be any prouder than I already am" Natsume said as Kuroko had a smile crawl up his face when he heard those words.

"Thanks, kaa-san"

"But that doesn't mean you won't get punished for getting banned from school" Natsume scolded as Kuroko nodded his head, knowing that he had to get at least A punishment after the small brawl between him and the three high school students.

"I understand" Kuroko mumbled as Natsume smiled.

"Go and bath now, I'm sure your father wants to hear about this" Natsume said as Kuroko nodded his head and headed upstairs, wanting to shower as he entered his room.

Natsume then sighed as she sighed, remembering the time when Masaharu saved her from some high school students.

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Please, I didn't do anything!" a younger version of Natsume cried as there were three male high school students blocking her way._

" _Now, now. Don't be like that, we just want to have a little 'fun'" one of, eyeing Natsume with a lustful look as he licked his lips._

 _Natsume was crept out as she closed her eyes, hoping that someone would come to her rescue._

" _Um excuse me" a monotone voice said as everyone turned to see_ _a man who looked no older than Natsume with black spiky hair, he has blue coloured eyes, which suits the man's face that shows no emotion. He also had slightly tanned skin._

 _Natsume blushed when she looked at him._

 _Although he looked very emotionless to most, somehow he managed to attract her now._

" _Hey punk can't you see we're busy?" one of_ _the high school students said towards the mystery student._

 _The mystery student raised an eyebrow as he looked to see Natsume, giving him a look that practically begged him to help._

 _The mystery student then turned to the three males._

" _I'm sure that she does not want to be involved in your activity" the man said as the three growled at him._

" _I'm warning you kid, get outta our ways or else" the high school student threatened as the male merely looked at him with an emotionless look on his face._

" _That's it!" all three high school students charged at the male as Natsume quickly covered her eyes, not wanting to see the fight._

 _A few noises could be heard as the blue haired girl moved her hand away and saw three unconscious high school students on the ground and the same mystery student dusting his clothes._

" _They didn't even know that I do martial arts as a hobby" the black haired male mumbled as he turned to the blue haired girl who then jumped onto him._

" _Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Natsume thanked the black haired male who was unsure of what he was going to do._

 _Natsume then separated, a blush on her face as she smiled at the black haired student._

" _Hi, my name's Natsume Keishi, what's your name?" Natsume introduced herself as the male looked at her in shock before his face turned emotionless once again._

" _My name is Masaharu Kuroko, it's nice to meet you, Natsume" the student now revealed as Masaharu greeted with a bow._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Natsume sighed happily at the memory.

It was always her favourite memory besides marrying Masaharu and Kuroko's birth.

She always wondered what would have happened if Masaharu was not there, would things

Natsume then shook her head, she didn't want to think about any of that now. She already has a wonderful life with an amazing husband and an adorable and amazing son.

She then heard the door clicking and Natsume turned around to see none other than her husband, Masaharu.

"Hi honey" Masaharu greeted as Natsume smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Hello sweetie, how was work?" Natsume asked her husband who then took a seat on the couch in exhaustion.

"The same as always, very exhausting" Masaharu said as Natsume chuckled before she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"I'm sure it will be better in the future, dear" Natsume said as a small smile found its way to Masaharu's face as the black haired man heard those words from his lovely wife.

"Thank you for your encouragement, dear" Masaharu said as Natsume smiled.

"Anytime"

Kuroko then walked down the stairs with a towel on his head as the blue haired male wiped his wet hair.

"Hello otou-san" Kuroko greeted his father who nodded his head at his son.

"So Kuroko, how was school?" Masaharu asked as Kuroko began explaining everything to his dad as Natsume put in irrelevant points such as Kuroko going to be a popular boy in the future and whatnot.

"I see, well that WAS the right thing to do, Kuroko" Masaharu said as Kuroko nodded his head.

"But getting into a fight, truly was something I did not expect you to do" Masaharu said as Kuroko looked down but not in shame, it was in confusion.

He did not remember his mind telling him to do so, it was more of his body reacting to it, like his instincts.

Kuroko could only wonder what that was as his parents looked at him with smiles on their face.

"Anyways, let us go and eat dinner for now" Masaharu said as he placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder, a comforting one as the older male walked towards the kitchen.

Natsume then placed a kiss on Kuroko's cheek as she hugged him.

"Come on, Tetsu-kun." Natsume said as Kuroko smiled.

He was really lucky to have such understanding and loving parents.

He then followed after them as the three enjoyed their meal together as a family.

 ** _The Next Day_**

 ** _At school_**

Akashi was currently sitting at her seat, a smile on her face as she was waiting for a certain blue haired male in her class.

She didn't know what it was that attracted her to him, but she was.

After a while, the teacher had appeared but Kuroko had not appeared yet.

After the teacher had written everyone's name as, Akashi raised her hand, catching the teacher's attention.

"Yes, what is it Akashi-san?" the teacher asked as she saw the red haired female's hands.

"You forgot about one person" Akashi said with a glare as the teacher gulped in fear.

Who knew she would have such a scary glare?

"A-and who is that Akashi-san?" The teacher asked.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" as soon as those words escaped her lips, the teacher instantly knew the problem.

"I see, so you didn't hear the news" The teacher said which confused Akashi and the rest of the class.

"What news?" Akashi asked, already slightly scared.

"Mr. Kuroko is suspended from school for fighting with three high school students" the teacher said as Akashi said.

That was something she did not expect.

Kuroko, fighting with someone? Very unlikely.

"Now, take out your books and turn to page 61" the teacher said as she walked to the front of the class as everyone began taking out their books from their bags except Akashi who still sat there in shock.

 ** _With Kuroko_**

Kuroko was currently lying on his bed, a bored look on his face.

His parents were out for work while he was stuck at home.

Most students would love to be in his situation but Kuroko isn't in that category.

He was bored out of his life, he had nothing to do and the only thing on his mind was basketball.

The game that he and Ogiwara played together, the game that bonded them and created a friendship between them.

The game that allowed him to be 'friends' with Akashi and Aomine.

Kuroko then sighed and decided that watching television would beat lying in bed, doing nothing but thinking.

 ** _A few hours later_**

It was now late at night and Kuroko was at the kitchen, in his hand was a note that was left by his parents.

 _Kuroko, sweetie,_

 _Mommy and Daddy will be returning home late as our work has forced us to return late, food is in the freezer._

 _Love you._

Kuroko then sighed and took the food from the freezer ad unfroze it with the oven.

After dinner, he decided to go to the nearby basketball court and have some fun for the day.

Kuroko took his ball and ran towards the court.

Kuroko arrived and realized that he was not alone.

He saw a familiar dark blue female playing in the dark night sky. Her wild look showing her full interest as she scored another basket.

Kuroko was amazed as he then coughed into his hand, catching the girl's attention as she jumped up in shock and missed her shot.

The girl was panting heavily and turned back to see Kuroko.

Kuroko noticed that it was none other than Aomine Daina that was playing on the court.

The girl looked at Kuroko in shock before she smiled and ran towards him.

"Yo, Tetsu! Why didn't you come to school today? Did you skip? Why didn't you invite me?" the girl bombarded him with questions as Kuroko chuckled.

"For your first question, I was suspended from school for two weeks, no and I would not want to bother you, Aomine-san" Kuroko responded as Aomine's eyes were wide.

"Wait you were suspended? But why?" Aomine asked in shock, she really didn't believe that Kuroko would be a delinquent. First, he didn't look like one. Secondly, he doesn't have the physique to be one as well.

Kuroko then explained everything to Aomine who listened intently.

"I see, that was brave of you Kuroko. To take on three older high school students and able to beat them in the end" Aomine smiled as she patted his back.

Kuroko smiled in return as he looked at the ball in her hands, Aomine noticed as well as she motioned him towards the court.

"Well wanna shoot some baskets?" Aomine asked as Kuroko smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure, I definitely have nothing better to do" Kuroko said as he and Aomine ran towards the court, smiles on their faces.

 ** _End chapter_**

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! That was the new chapter, sorry about the hiatus and the bad chapter I have given you all but I have no inspiration for this fanfic, but that doesn't mean I will give up on it, oh no. Just need to find it again._**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Thank you all for reading!_**

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody. So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**_ ****

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Goodbye everyone_** __

 ** _The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!_**

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! Welcome to the new chapter, it's really great to have you guys read this story._**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Hello everyone * bows *_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Woah! I'm still not used to that, but I'll get the hang of it._**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: I was always here. It's just that you didn't notice me._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Alright we'll discuss about this later but for now enjoy reading people!_**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters, but he owns this story._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" **_Skills/Techniques"_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel is Christopher Dragkrow**_

 ** _Chapter 9:_** **_The First String_**

It has been exactly two weeks since that incident with the high school students and that pink haired girl. Kuroko had been wondering just who she was, and if he could meet her again. After all, the last time he saw her, he didn't and couldn't ask her if she were alright after everything that had happened.

Also, during those two weeks, Kuroko had been going out every night to play basketball with his friend from school, Aomine. He had gotten close with the tomboyish female for sure. They had even hung out after Aomine was done with practice at Aomine's favourite hang-out place: Maji's Burger, and ate there. Well, she ate there while he just drank the most delicious thing they serve there, Vanilla Milkshake. He just couldn't have enough of just one. So he had no arguments when Aomine wanted to go there. No arguments whatsoever.

Anyways, back to the topic on hand. Tomorrow was the first day of the week, it also means it is the first day since two weeks ago that he can finally return to school again. Although Kuroko did not like school, he would rather be doing some school assignments or just have a chat with Aomine, rather than staying at home, doing nothing but watch television or play at the basketball court by himself.

"Tetsu-kun, it's time for you to go to sleep" his mother's voice called out from just below.

"Alright, kaa-san!" Kuroko responded as he changed into his pajamas and prepared his school clothes for tomorrow.

Kuroko then sighed.

Hopefully the Basketball Club wouldn't kick him out because of what happened to him. Kuroko shuddered because of the fear of the club kicking him out.

" _Because you caused such a meaningless fight with some high school students, you are hereby kicked out from the Teiko Basketball Club_!" Naoto's loud and harsh words cut through Kuroko's soul and his face didn't express it but he was crying on the inside.

'Now, kaa-san said not to be pessimistic but to be more optimistic' Kuroko thought as he wished his parents good night before turning off his light and before he slept, a thought passed through his mind.

'I wonder what Akashi-san is doing right now.' Kuroko thought before he closed his eyes and fell into the land of unconsciousness.

 ** _With Akashi_**

Currently we see the red haired beauty sitting on her bed, holding a plushy that resembles a lot like Kuroko with his light blue hair and emotionless face on the plushy.

'Tomorrow is the day when Kuroko-kun finally comes back from his two weeks ban' Akashi then dropped to her bed as she squealed, imagining herself with Kuroko.

'Momoi already told everyone what had happened so I'm sure Mr. Naoto won't kick Kuroko-kun from the Basketball Club and if he does, I'll make sure he changes his decision' Akashi said as she suddenly had a pair of scissors in her hand.

Akashi then frowned, remembering her talk with Momoi.

 **Flashback**

" _Akashi-san, who is this Kuroko Tetsuya? He has been absent for three days already and Mr. Naoto wants to know where he is" Momoi said to the red head who stopped her practice and turned to the pink haired girl._

" _Kuroko-kun is banned has been banned from school for two weeks. He was caught fighting" Akashi stated with a frown as Nijimura overheard it and walked towards Akashi._

" _Akashi is this true?" Nijimura frowned at the thought of someone as talented as Kuroko to be caught fighting._

 _Akashi then nodded her head as she turned to Momoi who looked frozen._

" _Momoi, what's wrong?" Nijimura asked in worry to the manager of the Basketball club who turned to them._

" _How does he look like?" Momoi all but shouted and the Captain and Vice-captain were both shocked at her outburst._

" _Well he usually has an expressionless look on his face, he has light blue hair and blue eyes as well" Akashi said, a small blush on her face as she recalled the blue haired male's face._

" _It is him" Momoi said softly but Nijimura still heard her._

" _What's wrong Momoi?" Nijimura asked._

 _Momoi then told everything to the two about how three high school students were forcing themselves on her and how Kuroko helped her and after beating them, Kuroko fought the three, only to be stopped by a teacher._

" _And that's how Kuroko-kun got his 2 weeks ban" Momoi explained with a small blush on her face, remembering the heroic actions Kuroko did just to help her._

 _Akashi noticed the blush and frowned._

 _She didn't want anyone else fighting for Kuroko's love. Even she did not know her feelings yet, this was truly confusing._

 ** _Flashback end_**

In the end, Nijimura reassured her that Kuroko would stay in the Basketball Club and in the first string and that he would tell Mr. Naoto about what had happened to Kuroko.

However she was not worried about that because she was quite confident Nijimura would help Kuroko. What she was mostly worried about was the potential of a love rival.

'Momoi Satsuki, one of the most beautiful girls in school and she doesn't show any interest in guys, yet why am I feeling threatened about her?' Akashi thought with a frown before she realized the time and switched off the lights and head towards her bed.

'I'll see him tomorrow. Kuroko-kun' Akashi thought and with that the red head fell asleep with the blue haired male in mind.

 ** _The Next Day_**

 ** _With Kuroko_**

Kuroko then woke up early as he stretched his body and got ready for school. He brushed his teeth, took a shower and even combed his bed hair.

Kuroko then greeted his parents and sat on the table.

"So will you come home late again and expect another call from the teacher?" Natsume joked as Kuroko hid a pout from his parents and focused on eating.

"Well, I'll be leaving. Have a good day in school, Kuroko" Masaharu said to his son and kissed his wife goodbye and walked out of the house.

"I will probably be coming back late, I want to play basketball with the club" Kuroko said as he finished his toast and kissed his mother's cheek and wished her goodbye, getting a wave from his mother in return.

Kuroko then walked towards school and passed by the same basketball court that he and Aomine had been playing every night.

"Yo Tetsu!" a voice called out to him as the light blue haired male turned back to see none other than Aomine Daina, his friend and club mate from school.

"Ah, good morning Aomine-san" Kuroko greeted with a small bow and Aomine just tch'ed.

"Come on Tetsu, you're supposed to be energetic! It's a new day to play basketball after all!" Aomine said with a massive grin on her face as she pumped her fist into the air.

"It's also a school day, meaning that we are to study" Kuroko reminded and immediately Aomine dropped her hand and she glared lightly at Kuroko.

"You didn't need to remind me of that" Aomine said before she grinned again.

"Oh well, not like I won't skip out on class by chilling on the roof" Aomine grinned and the two start their walk to school, having a chat about just anything they could think of. But to be more precise, Aomine was doing of all the talking while Kuroko merely nodded while giving a comment or two from time to time.

"You know, Tetsu, you're really interesting" Aomine said out of the blue and Kuroko faced her with one eyebrow raised at her.

"I mean you're basically a phantom, almost no one can see you at all, and it was a miracle that I saw you this morning." Aomine commented with her arms behind her head. Kuroko just kept quiet, listening to her.

"Even in basketball, I mean you appear and reappear in the court wherever you want. It's kind of weird but it is your style of playing and I enjoy it" Aomine smiled at her friend who returned a small smile of his own.

He didn't say it but he really enjoyed playing with her as well.

They then arrived at school with 15 minutes to spare and they wished each other goodbye before heading to their respective classes.

Kuroko then entered his class and he placed his bag beside his table as he took out a book and started reading it.

"Well hello there, Kuroko-kun" a melodious voice sounded as Kuroko looked up to see the smiling face of Akashi Seira.

"Hello there, Akashi-san" Kuroko greeted back as he placed his book down.

"It's been two weeks since I saw you, can you explain what happened to you?" Akashi asked, although she already knew it. She just wanted to hang out with Kuroko.

"Well.." Kuroko then began explaining everything to Akashi who kept silent and nodded her head at times of the story as a smile found a way to her face,

"You were really brave in doing so, Kuroko-kun. Most people would have ignored scenes like that, but apparently not you" Akashi said with a smile and Kuroko had a small blush on his face after hearing that.

Sure his mom had told him that but hearing someone that he was not related saying it, it felt nice.

"Thank you, Akashi-san" Kuroko thanked and Akashi opened her mouth only for the teacher to arrive to the room.

Akashi then glared at the teacher who felt that she needed to run away and never return to the classroom ever again, but it was just a feeling as Akashi told Kuroko that they would chat again after class and returned to her seat.

Kuroko then smiled at the redhead's retreating form as she sat on her seat.

He was really happy that Akashi was worried about him. He didn't have many friends so he was really happy someone was actually worried about him.

" _Oh, my little boy is turning into a man. My little angel, one day you will be having many girls by your side_ "

His mother's words still ring in his head up to this day and he could only blush at those words. He was no one special, he wouldn't even believe it if he could have many girls 'by his side'.

Akashi then turned to face him and smiled at him and the blush returned as he waved at her, hiding his face with his story book as Akashi giggled sweetly, not caring about the shocked looks that everyone in class were giving her.

She was so cold and gave everyone, except a few, the cold shoulder whenever they were to talk with her. But she was actually friends with someone? Much less a guy?

Some were jealous of Kuroko as they tried looking for him to shoot him with glares while the girls were looking for him to see whether he was a cute guy or not to get Akashi's attention.

It all ended when the teacher started the lesson in class.

A few hours later

Kuroko then sighed as he walked out of class, wanting to get some fresh air as someone tapped his shoulder and he saw none other than Akashi, smiling at him.

"Did you forget about me?" Akashi teased and Kuroko shook his head and smiled.

"Of course not Akashi-san, I just wanted some fresh air" Kuroko told the redhead.

"Well, I'll join you, I need some fresh air too. When too many people are looking at you, you can definitely feel the tension" Akashi said and it was true, during the entire duration of class, people were glancing at her and were looking for the boy that Akashi was interested in, however, they were unable to find him. No surprise there.

Kuroko nodded his head at her and the two began walking towards the rooftop and Akashi kept on looking at Kuroko's hand.

'Are his hands soft? I wonder does he remember when we were young and that we used to play with one another? Oh I really hope that he does' Akashi thought and looked at Kuroko who did not even notice her gaze as he focused on to the roof.

When they arrive there, they already saw someone there. It was a female with familiar dark blue hair. It was Aomine Daina.

"Yo, Tetsu! Akashi!" Aomine greeted her friend and teammate who then walked towards her.

"Aomine-san, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked with a curious tone and before Aomine could say anything, Akashi answered for her.

"Aomine loves to come here to skip class as teachers do not really care whether or not their students come to school or not. Also, Aomine, you are given an extra 5 more laps to your usual 30" Akashi said coolly and Aomine's jaw drop.

"For what? I didn't skip any training!" Aomine said and Akashi glared at her.

"But you did skip classes and I'm pretty sure Nijimura-senpai told us that we need to do regular training but we must not slack off in our studies as well." Akashi explained and Aomine was about to retort but the glare intensified and immediately Aomine shut her mouth.

Kuroko smiled at the interaction and he could already tell that the two were close. He just hopes that he could be in it as well.

 ** _Later_**

 ** _After school_**

 ** _First String Gym_**

"I'm glad that you're finally back with us Kuroko" Nijimura said as he and Kuroko walked towards the gym.

"Now, you haven't been in training yet, so as the Captain of Teiko's basketball team" Nijimura and Kuroko then arrived at the gym and opened the door.

Kuroko then saw only a few people training hard as they all had determined looks on their faces and in the group of people, Kuroko could see Akashi and Aomine. Both of which that smiled at him when they saw him.

"Welcome to the first string" Nijimura said and the wind suddenly blew as Kuroko gulped.

 ** _A few minutes later_**

Kuroko was now in proper basketball training clothes and he was exercising with Aomine and they were currently doing laps around the court.

"Yo, Tetsu. Glad to see you in training for the first time" Aomine said with a grin on her face.

Kuroko nodded his head and as he was running, he noticed a pair of pink eyes watching him and he turned around and saw none other than the very same female he had saved two weeks ago.

Kuroko suddenly stopped and watched her as she eyes everyone. Everyone but him.

Kuroko wanted to talk to her, but decides to do that later on, after he finishes training.

 ** _After training_**

Kuroko was currently panting heavily. This was probably the first time he was feeling this tired, he didn't even feel as tired when he faced those high schoolers. It shouldn't be that surprising, considering he IS in the First string. The team that usually plays games for the school.

Kuroko then looked around for the pink haired girl and he immediately found her talking to Aomine.

Kuroko then got up and began walking towards the two females. He was trying to get her attention, but she just couldn't see him at all.

So, Kuroko then placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, causing the pinkette to turn to him and she immediately shouted. Aomine was frightened because of the pinkette's sudden shout.

"W-when did you get here?" the female asked as she held a hand over her chest and Kuroko gave a bored look in return.

"I was here for a few minutes already" Kuroko stated and the girl was shocked before she quickly recognized just who he was.

"You're that guy!" the pink haired girl pointed and Aomine was confused.

"What? You know Kuroko, Satsuki?" Aomine asked in confusion and the girl now revealed as Satsuki began explaining everything to her best friend.

"Well, you're the one that helped Satsuki, eh?" Aomine looked at Kuroko with a look of awe. She never expected Kuroko to be able to defeat high school students, much less while being outnumbered.

"Well thanks for helping her, no wonder she was blushing from head to toe when she came over" Aomine said in a teasing tone to Satsuki who began blushing.

"Dai-chan~" Satsuki whined and Aomine gained a tick mark over her head.

"Don't call me that in public!" Aomine glared at her best friend and Kuroko kept a poker face as he watched the two interact.

Satsuki realized this and pushed Aomine away, ignoring her angry "Hey!" directed at her and smiled at Kuroko, her savior.

"Hello there, Kuroko-kun! My name is Momoi Satsuki, but you can call me Satsuki if you want! I'm the same age as Aomine and you so it's a pleasure to meet you" Momoi greeted to Kuroko with a happy smile and Kuroko couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hello, Momoi-san, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya and it is a pleasure to meet you" Kuroko said with a bow.

 ** _End chapter_**

 ** _Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! That was the new chapter, sorry about the hiatus and the bad chapter I have given you all but I have no inspiration for this fanfic, but that doesn't mean I will give up on it, oh no. Just need to find it again._**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Thank you all for reading!_**

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody. So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**_ ****

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Goodbye everyone_** __

 ** _The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! Welcome to the new chapter, it's really great to have you guys read this story._**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Hello everyone * bows *_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Woah! I'm still not used to that, but I'll get the hang of it._**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: I was always here. It's just that you didn't notice me._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Alright we'll discuss about this later but for now enjoy reading people!_**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya: Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters, but he owns this story._**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" **_Skills/Techniques"_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel is Christopher Dragkrow**_

 ** _Chapter 10: Team Kuroko Vs Team Nijimura!_**

" _Hello there, Kuroko-kun! My name is Momoi Satsuki, but you can call me Satsuki if you want! I'm the same age as Aomine and you so it's a pleasure to meet you" Momoi greeted to Kuroko with a happy smile and Kuroko couldn't help but smile back at her._

" _Hello, Momoi-san, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya and it is a pleasure to meet you" Kuroko said with a bow._

It's been a few days after that event in the gym and it was safe to say that Kuroko and Momoi went off at the right foot. Momoi would soon join him and Aomine to Maji Burger for Aomine's usual consumption of burgers every day after playing a late game of basketball. However, the pinkette's eyes were on him and only him, despite the fact that he's a shadow and have a very low presence, and it was quite disturbing to see her smiling at him each time he faced her.

However, there was nothing wrong with it, despite the way he phrased it, to be fairly honest. It felt…..nice, for someone to be able to look at you with joy in their eyes. In frank, it felt nice to be noticed by someone. However, the problems originally began when Akashi were to go with them. Akashi and Momoi were always seen glaring at each other and holding Kuroko's arm, possessively I might add. Much to Kuroko's dismay and to Aomine's amusement.

Anyways, back to the more important topic at hand. It had already been a week since Kuroko had first joined the First String team and it was safe to say that he managed to fit in the First String relatively well also with Nijimura's, as well as Akashi's guidance, Kuroko was able to get on with the training regime that they all had.

It still didn't help that he still vomits right after the grueling training every now and then, but that's his personal secret and no one should know of it.

So, remember to keep it a secret.

Currently the boy was walking home from school alongside Aomine, unfortunately for them, Momoi already headed home early because she had to help her mother with some things.

"Man, today was rough. Nijimura-senpai really likes to torture us now that I think about it." Aomine moaned painfully as she moved her aching body as Kuroko nodded his head in agreement, feeling his body aching each step he takes.

He was already struggling to move after finishing today's training, it didn't help the fact that Nijimura was planning on increasing it after they took a rest for a few seconds. Heck they don't even get a break!

"Can I just skip tomorrow's training? I don't feel like having my body broken before anything." Aomine said and Kuroko shook his head.

"You shouldn't do that, Aomine-san. Nijimura-senpai and Akashi-san will find out and I'm sure you don't want to know what they might do to you if they do." Kuroko said nonchalantly, shuddering at the thought, though it wasn't as good as the pale face of Aomine when she DID imagine as to what might happen.

"I really hate my life right now." Aomine moaned as Kuroko chuckled as he continued drinking his vanilla milkshake.

"Though, I am really impressed of Aomine-san and the others in training." Kuroko said, shocking Aomine as she turned to her blue haired friend who had a soft smile on his face.

"Compared to everyone, I'm just average, I just hope that there's some way that I could contribute to the team." Kuroko said with a frown and that was when Aomine started ruffling his head, messing his hair so bad that Kuroko's normal bed hair couldn't even compete.

"Come on now, you've got an interesting style of playing that even the Captain took notice of it! Stop bringing yourself down like that!" Aomine said and Kuroko moved away the hand on his head, his eyes twitching in annoyance before setting his hair to how he thinks it was in the first place.

"It still isn't compared to all of you, as much as everyone likes to say that I have an interesting style, it wouldn't matter if it doesn't work out if we were playing a match." Kuroko said as Aomine moved her arms behind the back of her head, confused as to why her blue haired friend was making such a big deal out of it.

"So what did you have in mind?" Aomine asked curiously.

"My shooting is so-so, so I was thinking that it would be more towards passing and assisting the ball during a match." Kuroko said, placing a hand on his chin as they walked.

"Hmm….well Akashi said it as well, she isn't super perfect in basketball either, so maybe this is something only you can pull off?" Aomine said bringing Kuroko's attention to her.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked as Aomine smiled at him.

"Maybe you could pull of passes that bends the ball and makes its way to your teammates! Like whoosh!" Aomine suddenly made hand motions as Kuroko looked away, embarrassedly, not that his face showed it anyways.

"Please stop it, we're in public." Kuroko said emotionlessly before his eyes went to a bookstore nearby, his mind immediately wondering about what Aomine had just said.

'Maybe she's on to something.' Kuroko thought as he wished Aomine goodbye before entering the shop.

Kuroko then scrolled through the wide selection of books in the store before his eyes fell to a book talking about the Techniques for guiding line of sight.

Kuroko's eyes then widened in shock and in awe.

'Maybe, maybe this was what Aomine was talking about.' Kuroko thought with a smile before buying the book; reading it immediately as he left the shop.

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **Location: School Halls**_

Kuroko and Akashi were walking together to the First String Gym from class, after all, the two were in the same class.

"Akashi, may I request something?" Kuroko asked and Akashi turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Could we have a match today? I really want to try something out." Kuroko asked and when Akashi turned to the blue haired boy, she could see the determination and fire from him, she then smiled as she bumped him playfully.

"Maybe we will, but I'll have to ask Nijimura for his permission first." Akashi said and Kuroko smiled.

"Thanks Akashi, I really owe you one for this!" Kuroko smiled at her and Akashi blushed and looked away.

"I-it's no problem at all." Akashi stuttered, looking away from him, confusing the boy in the process with her action.

 _ **Later**_

 _ **Location: First String Gym**_

Currently the first string members were doing their regular training regime with Akashi and Nijimura standing in the center of the gym, watching the progress made from the members.

"So, Kuroko wanted to show something and he wants to play a match of all things?" Nijimura asked and Akashi nodded her head.

"I believe that we should watch whatever he plans on showing. After all, if he's really determined about it then we shouldn't stop him." Akashi said and Nijimura sighed but a smile soon appeared on his face after that.

"Alright fine, call that brat along with the others, we'll play a full match." Nijimura said and Akashi smiled and did exactly that, stopping their training and brought them to Nijimura.

"Alright so, Kuroko has something interesting to show us, so we'll be playing a match, so play it like it's a real match, got it?!"

"YES!"

After a while, the two teams was decided, it would be Team Kuroko and Team Nijimura.

In Team Kuroko were Aomine, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara and obviously, Kuroko himself.

While in Nijimura's team were a bunch of Second Year students, including Kubota and Sekiguchi.

Kuroko then turned to his other two teammates which were also females by the way. He had been practicing with them for almost a week now, so of course it would be hard to NOT notice them. However, he had not talk to them before, during or even after training so this would be his first time interacting with them.

The first was Midorima Shintaro who was a female with long green hair, which she tied to a ponytail, she had a tense look on her face and Murasakibara Atsushi, a female with shoulder length violet hair, she was very tall and had a bored look on her face as she even yawned into her hands.

Kuroko then walked up to the other two females and bowed in front of them.

"It's a pleasure to play alongside you both." Kuroko said and Midorima then walked up to him and it looked like she was holding a green pouch that looked like a frog.

"It's nice to meet you, Kuroko. Also could you tell me your Zodiac Sign?" Midorima asked which confused Kuroko but shrugged it off and told her that he was an Aquarius causing her to nod her head in understanding.

"I see nanodayo, from what I heard, Aquarius's and Cancer's are quite compatible today, so I will see to it on the court." Midorima said and Kuroko, although confused, merely nodded his head before turning to the tall violet haired female who had an amused look on her face as she walked up to him before picking him up by the arms.

"Are you sure you're younger than all of us? You're so small, almost like a child..." Murasakibara said and Kuroko's eyebrows twitched for just a millisecond that it was almost unnoticeable.

"I would appreciate it if you put me down." Kuroko stated nonchalantly, to which everyone watched in amusement, especially Aomine who was rolling on the floor, holding her stomach in pain from too much laughter.

The purple-haired girl then put him back down out of her own free will and with a lazy smile she greeted back to the blue haired male.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kuro-chin."

"Alright, enough with the chitchat! Let's start the match!" Nijimura called out and everyone got into their positions on the court and that was when Mr. Naoto decided to walk in.

"Nijimura, what's going on?" Naoto asked and Nijimura began explaining to Naoto who nodded his head and turned to Kuroko.

"I see, this better be worth the time, Kuroko." Naoto said and Kuroko nodded his head, giving off an emotionless vibe.

And the match started with a tip off and Murasakibara easily over jumping Nijimura despite him being older and slapped the ball back to Akashi who caught it.

Akashi then dribbled through the field past Sekiguchi and passing the ball at Kuroko's direction with a smile.

'Now, let's see what you've got, Kuroko.' Akashi thought.

Kuroko, who was unmarked, and also unnoticed, realized Midorima's presence beside him and passed the ball to the green haired female, who caught the ball, shocking everyone on the field and even off the field. It looked like the ball had curved its way to Midorima's path. Midorima then wasted no more time before shooting a three pointer, scoring it, giving Kuroko's team the lead.

3-0

Akashi smiled after witnessing the pass Kuroko made.

'So that's the special thing he wanted to try out. **Misdirection**.'

Nijimura's team easily scored back from a shot at the free throw line.

3-2

Akashi, as the Point Guard, dribbled the ball forward and without a second thought passed the ball Nijimura's way.

'What a bad pass, that's so unlike Akashi.' Nijimura thought as he reached out to grab the ball. Only for Kuroko to appear before him, passing the ball to Murasakibara who caught it before dunking it in the basket.

5-2

Nijimura watched in shock as Kuroko panted slightly before running back.

'How's he appear in front of me without me knowing?!' Nijimura thought before a smile appeared on his face.

'Looks like this will prove to be more interesting than I ever expected.' Nijimura thought before he dribbled the ball forward, driving through before he was face to face with Akashi.

Nijimura then crossovered her but was shocked when someone slapped the ball right from his hand and he saw none other than Akashi herself who then dribbled it all the way to the basket before scoring a Layup.

7-2.

"Tch, this is quite bad." Nijimura whispered to himself as he got the ball and just when Nijimura was about to make a pass to Kubota but Kuroko appeared before him, as usual, shocking everyone, and stole the ball and scored an easy basket under the rim.

9-2.

'Damn it, we need to be cautious for our passes as well?!' Nijimura thought with gritted teeth.

'It's not just offense but defense as well where Kuroko creates a major impact. This is definitely beyond my expectations.' Akashi thought with a smile while Naoto watched the match carefully.

The momentum of the game then switched to Nijimura's team who scored consecutive baskets while watching out for Kuroko, which proved to be a difficult task.

However in the end, Nijimura managed to lead his time to a first half victory with the score being 22-23.

Later on, the two teams continued to play the first three quarters and the match was now standing at: 34-35 with only 1 minute of playing time left in the 4th Quarter.

"Alright, let's stop one and we win!" Nijimura shouted out as Akashi dribbled the ball forward and as she drove forward, she managed to pull off a ankle break on her opponent before passing the ball to Kuroko whose original target was Aomine, however the path to the dark skinned female who blocked by Aomine, so he passed the ball to Midorima who was in her usual shooting range.

"Shoot!" Kuroko shouted as soon as he made the pass and the spectacled female did as the blue haired boy said and shot the ball with a high arc, scoring the three point shot.

37-35

Kuroko then stated running back and he passed by the green haired female before he smiled at her.

"Nice shot." Kuroko said before running back to defend. If only he stayed for a mere 2 seconds longer, he would have seen the tint of red forming on the spectacled female's cheeks.

"Oi, oi, we're the seniors here, we can't be losing to some juniors!" Nijimura said loudly to his team who responded with a "Yes!" loudly before running back into position.

There were only 20 seconds left to play.

Nijimura then drive forward, passing through Aomine as if she were nothing and just when he was about to shoot, Murasakibara towered over him, as if daring him to make the shot. However the captain merely smirked at her and passed the ball to Sekiguchi who was standing at the three point line.

Akashi was there to stop him from shooting and Sekiguchi growled before passing the ball to an unknown player on the court, but the ball was stolen by Kuroko who reappeared in front of the unnamed player.

Nijimura then sighed as he watched Kuroko pass the ball to Aomine who scored an easy Layup.

Looks like they lost.

The referee of the match, which was also a student, blew the whistle to signal the end of the match and the players walked to the center of the court and bowed at each other, wishing each other a good game.

Right after that, Kuroko was bombarded with questions from his hyperactive friend, Aomine.

"Tetsu, how'd you do all of that?! How'd you disappear and reappear in the court? It was like you're a phantom or something!" Aomine said and Kuroko could only give her a deadpanned stare in return.

Luckily for him, Akashi was there to help him, by pushing Aomine away.

"Misdirection." The redhead said, causing confusion to everyone who was listening.

"Misdirection? What's that?" Aomine asked confusedly.

"It's a technique used to guide lines of sight, it's often used in magic tricks. For instance, before pulling off an action, lines of sight and gestures guides his eyes to the ball or any other player on the court."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make sense that he just disappears like how he does in the match!" Nijimura exclaimed, he was not upset that he had lost, just curious.

"It's actually normal." Akashi said with a smile, and had to suppress a giggle and she gestured Kuroko to continue.

"I was actually born with a weak presence, it was something that I inherited from my father. Also, by not showing any emotion during the heated moments of a game, I can somewhat disappear and reappear in the court anytime I'd like." Kuroko said, earning sweat drops from everyone around him.

'We can tell.' They all thought in unison, after all they were always shocked by the blue haired boy's appearance in the court without even realizing him there.

Nijimura then smiled as he ruffled Kuroko's hair.

"Well that was awesome! We'll definitely be seeing you on the court of our first match soon!" Nijimura said as Kuroko's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Please stop doing that." Kuroko's monotone voice caused Nijimura to laugh as he complied to Kuroko's request.

"Now then, since the match is over it's time to continue the training!" Nijimura said, gaining groans from everyone but only a select few.

"What's that? You all want DOUBLE! You got it! Now hurry it up!"

It was safe to say that everyone will be walking home with completely worn out bones.

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys! That was the new chapter, sorry about the hiatus and the bad chapter I have given you all but I have no inspiration for this fanfic, but that doesn't mean I will give up on it, oh no. Just need to find it again.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Thank you all for reading!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody. So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**_ __

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Goodbye everyone**_ __

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: *Yawns* I knew I should have slept earlier…..**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya: (appears in front of him) Good morning.**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: (Jumps in shock) Ahh! Damn it, I said don't appear in front of me like that!**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya: (Shrugs) I merely wanted to tell you that I will not return home early today, Momoi-san wishes for my assistance.**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Alright then, just do the intro before you leave, alright?**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya: (Nods head) Christopher Dragkrow doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters, but he owns this story.**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" **Skills/Techniques"**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel is Christopher Dragkrow**_

 **Chapter 11: Acceptance**

It'd been a whole week since the match against Nijimura and the rest of the Second Year students, and it was safe to say that Kuroko had never felt any happier than how he felt then.

Not only had his skills been recognized by the other members of the First string, but the coach also complimented his skills.

It was only a matter of time before he would get the chance to play in his first ever basketball match in Teiko.

But for now, the blue haired teen has some other things to deal with.

"Aomine-san, please stop doing that." Kuroko said in a monotone tone, but there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Most likely because the tanned skin girl was ruffling his head, messing his hair so bad that Kuroko's normal bed hair couldn't even compete.

It was an inside joke between the members of the first string and Momoi that the only way they could get Kuroko to show his other emotions, they could do so by messing his hair up as it annoys him a lot.

The two were currently standing by the gates of the school since practice had finished a few minutes ago and they were about to head out to their daily stop, Maji Burger, where Aomine may be able to eat her usual consumption of teriyaki burgers, the most delicious food in the world, as claimed by the girl.

Normally Kuroko would choose not to follow but wanted to accompany his friend to the place, not only that, but it also served the most delicious thing in the world to him, vanilla milkshakes.

He wondered how something so easy to make could make him feel so warm and cozy on the inside.

Ahem, anyways, back to the story.

Unlike all the times where Kuroko and Aomine would go to Maji Burger by their selves for the past week, this time would be different as Momoi will be joining them there as the pinkette already made plans to sleepover at her childhood friend's house seeing as tomorrow would be the start of the weekend.

"So, Tetsu are you excited that we'll finally start playing friendly matches with other schools?" Aomine asked with a grin and Kuroko nodded his head and even had a small smile on his face.

"Yes I am, Aomine-san, it'll be great to finally play against others." Kuroko responded as Aomine shook her head at him as she slapped his back, causing him to jolt in shock.

"Come on, where's your enthusiasm?! You need to be pumped up for the match! You have to be just like me!" Aomine said with a grin as Kuroko gave her a deadpanned look.

"If I were to be like you then I would be getting into more trouble with Nijimura-senpai." Kuroko said as Aomine rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Come on, I'm not that bad, right?"

"No Aomine-san, you ARE that bad." Aomine then gave the blue haired teen a glare, one that he promptly ignored by looking away as the tanned skin girl muttered under her breath and Kuroko knew he had won.

Just when Aomine was about to say something, they heard someone shouting from nearby.

"Tetsu-kun!" someone shouted out happily and before Kuroko knew it, he was engulfed in a bear hug that forced him to the ground by one Momoi Satsuki who pressed her chest against his arm, rather tightly I might add.

"Hello Momoi-san, could you let me go please?" Kuroko said rather calmly, despite being in a situation where many men would dream off, as Momoi decided to comply with his request and let go as Aomine helped him up.

"You sure like to cling onto Tetsu a lot nowadays." Aomine commented as Momoi gave her childhood friend a smile.

"Yeah, but I can't hold back whenever I see him." Momoi responded with a smile.

"Yo Tetsu, are you alright?" Aomine asked and Kuroko nodded his head at the navy haired girl before giving the pinkette in front of him a small smile.

"Good evening Momoi-san." Kuroko said as Momoi beamed at her crush.

"Good evening Tetsu-kun! Did I make the two of you wait long?" Momoi asked and Kuroko shook his head.

"Don't worry, we only waited for a few minutes." Kuroko said as Momoi nodded her head and Aomine suddenly felt left out as the two initiated a conversation in which both of them, more specifically Momoi, began talking about certain things WITHOUT her.

She also felt a pang of jealousy hit her when she saw the two converse, something which had never happened before, but she just shook her head of the feeling as she walked over to the two.

"Hey, let's go and get those burgers already!" Aomine said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Kuroko who just nodded his head as Momoi pouted at her friend at ruining her time with her 'knight'.

The three then arrived in Maji Burger after a few minutes and decided to eat there. The trio then went and order their food with Aomine ordering at least a dozen of teriyaki burgers, Momoi ordered a single teriyaki burger while Kuroko ordered his vanilla milkshake, just his vanilla milkshake.

"That's all you're going to take? Isn't that a bit unhealthy for you?" Aomine asked as she pointed at the drink in the boy's hands. Kuroko seemed offended by this statement, though as always doesn't shows it, but continued to sip on the drink as he chose to ignore her words.

"Oi, I know you heard me!" Aomine said as she munched on her burger while Kuroko merely shrugged in response before Aomine tossed him one burger, forcing him to catch it as he looked down at the wrapped food as if it was a mysterious object from another universe.

"You better eat that otherwise I'll stuff it down your mouth." Aomine threatened as Kuroko sighed as he placed the drink down on the table before unwrapping the wrap all the while Momoi giggled as she watched the interaction of her two favourite people in the world, excluding her parents of course.

The trio spent a few hours there before deciding to leave with both Aomine and Momoi parting ways with the blue haired boy who walked home.

Kuroko then passed by the court he had frequently visited when he was younger. The very place where he learned how to play basketball, the place where he met his best friend, Ogiwara. It was actually quite nostalgic.

Kuroko felt a smile crawl up to his face as he noticed a lone basketball on the centre of the court, so the teen decided to walk up to the court and pick up the basketball, feeling the rubber of the ball on his hands.

Kuroko then suddenly felt the urge to play as he then bounced the ball on the ground, before he ran towards the hoop and performed a Layup and the ball entered the net with ease.

Kuroko then felt something nearby as he quickly turned back but he couldn't see anything as all he could see was darkness. Also, it was suddenly much hotter despite the coolness of the night.

The dimness of the street lights from where he was, was making it hard for the teen to see, but Kuroko managed to make out a figure in the darkness. A large one at that.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Kuroko called out to the darkness, but all he got in return was silence. Kuroko could feel his heart beating uncontrollably as fear entered his heart at the current predicament he was in.

He was never physically strong, more so on being emotionally strong thanks to his father, so if there was someone there, he had no chance of escaping, if they could see him.

Kuroko, more than ever, began to pray that whoever it was, wouldn't notice him due to his lack of presence. He then took a shaky step forward before he began walking normally before he arrived at the centre of the court where the light enabled him to see the figure who was in front of him.

Kuroko's eyes widened in shock and in slight fear at who, no what was in front of him.

It was the very same dragon he had seen in his dream a month ago.

Kuroko could feel its cold gaze on him as the teen swallowed the saliva in his mouth in fear.

The dragon then took one step towards the boy while Kuroko didn't, more like, couldn't move due to his fear but just as he regained control of his fear, Kuroko was about to run away but stopped when he recalled what his mother had told him when he had informed her about his meeting with the dragon.

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Kaa-sama." Kuroko called out to his mother who was currently in the kitchen making some breakfast for the two, a day after his suspension._

" _Yes Tetsu-kun?" Natsume responded with a cheery smile._

" _There's something I need to tell you that I forgot to mention yesterday." Kuroko said rubbing his neck awkwardly as Natsume gasped as she turned to Kuroko with her eyes being replaced by stars._

" _Don't tell me…..you've managed to get a girlfriend?! I knew this day would come, but I didn't expect it to come so soon! Oh, I just have to meet her soon! What's her name? How does she look like? Is she nice?" Natsume bombarded the poor boy with so much questions that he didn't even remember half of them._

" _Kaa-san, I didn't get a girlfriend." Kuroko finally said as Natsume pouted at that while Kuroko merely sighed in relief before initiating the topic he had originally wanted to talk to her about._

" _Yesterday, I wished to take a break before the second test started and I managed to fall asleep but it was in my dream that something weird happened." Kuroko said, getting his mother's attention._

" _I…..saw a dragon appearing in front of me." Natsume's eyes widened in shock at the information but Kuroko continued._

" _I had no idea what to do but it just kept coming towards me as if it wanted something." Kuroko said recalling the fear he had when he saw the mythical beast in his mind._

" _Also, when I was helping that girl yesterday, my body felt strange all of a sudden, it was as if I was on fire but I didn't feel hurt by it at all. It was weird." Kuroko said, trying to recall the feeling he had the day, but it was all fuzzy in his head._

" _I never knew you would meet it so soon." Natsume said and this time Kuroko's eyes widened at what he heard as he faced his mother._

" _What do you mean?" Kuroko asked as Natsume smiled at him._

" _Do you remember when you were young and I brought you to the Dragon Temple?" Natsume asked and Kuroko nodded his head._

" _I don't know if you remember but I told you it was so that you would get the Dragon's Blessing for strength and eternal luck right?" Kuroko nodded his head at this._

" _Well, I didn't explain fully about that. While it is true that one would get strength, but I never really explained how to you. Now, you may not believe me, but let me tell you first that it is true. The monk that works there actually calls upon the spirit of a dragon and sealed it into your body." Natsume explained and Kuroko's eyes widened at that._

" _H-how is that possible?" Kuroko asked, his mind blown with what he was told._

" _Have you ever noticed that both you and I don't contract as much diseases as most people would?" Natsume asked and Kuroko thought about it and realized that his mother was right._

 _Even when young, he had not been infected by any diseases and the same could be seen about his mother as well._

" _Well, that is mainly because the dragon spirit in our body fights off the diseases as if it were any other cell in the body so that we may live our lives healthily." Natsume explained as Kuroko nodded his head, understanding what he was being told but was still confused about something._

" _But how did I manage to meet the dragon in my dreams then?" Kuroko asked._

" _It probably wanted to meet its host and appeared in your dream." Natsume said, giving a theory._

" _Oh and if by chance you meet it again, don't run away from it, alright?" Natsume asked and Kuroko gave her a confused look._

" _It only gives its strength to those it considers worthy, so if you show fear to it, it probably won't help you." Natsume said and Kuroko could only nod his head._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Kuroko then nodded his head, steeling his emotions of the fear he had and decided to listen to his mother.

The blue haired boy could only watch as the mighty beast began walking closer and closer towards him, while his instincts told him to run away from the beast as far away as he could, he stood his ground and merely looked at the dragon right in the eye without any hint of fear in them.

And just when the dragon was about a foot away from the blue haired boy, it stared at the boy's face looking to see for any hints of fear, instead, it saw a look of emotionless hiding away any expression from his face.

The dragon then leaned its head towards Kuroko and the blue haired boy quickly realized that it motioned for him to go closer towards it.

Kuroko did so, reluctantly, and that was when the dragon placed its hand on top of Kuroko's head and immediately both began to glow brightly as Kuroko felt a weird surge of power flowing in his body as he closed his eyes.

All of a sudden, Kuroko then opened his eyes and realized that he was still in the very same basketball court, but unlike before, he was alone. There was no huge dragon around anywhere on the court, it was just him and his ball.

Kuroko then blinked as he noticed the time was much later than it was before and panic started to settle into his mind as he took off towards his home.

Meeting the dragon wouldn't be the scariest thing of the day anymore compared to his mother when she realizes that he's not at home. Kuroko paled slightly at the thought of her angry face demanding to know as to why he was late as he hastened his pace.

 ** _Later_**

Kuroko sighed in relief as he entered his room. Fortunately for the phantom, by the time he had arrived to his house, his parents had yet to return from their duties at work, in fact, they were in the midst of returning home so he was early by a mere few minutes and when they did arrive, the two didn't suspect a single thing.

Kuroko then headed to the bathroom as he washed his face and that was when he noticed something around his neck as he looked at the reflection on the mirror.

Though most won't be able to notice it but Kuroko was unlike most people, he was able to notice the small mark on the side of his neck. It looked as if something had bitten him.

'Was it because of that dragon?' Kuroko thought before shrugging it off as he headed to bed.

Tomorrow was finally the day where Teiko Junior High would start practice matches against other schools, all in preparation for the bigger tournament at the end of the year.

Kuroko then drifted off to sleep, the thought of playing in the match alongside Aomine and Akashi lingered in his mind.

 ** _The next day_**

 ** _Location: School rooftop_**

"Oh yeah, I'm so excited for today!" Aomine cheered enthusiastically as she ignored the lunchbox to the side, the same lunchbox that Momoi gave to her.

It became a habit for the three students from the Basketball Club to meet at the school roof for lunch instead of eating at a regular cafeteria like most students or eat at their respective classes. But to them, it was better that way as they enjoyed the peace at their current location.

Of course there wasn't any peace when Momoi were to join them as the rivalry between the pinkette and the redhead would go on strong.

"Aomine-san, you should eat the food otherwise you won't have enough energy for later on." Kuroko pointed out from the side as he took a bite out of the sandwich that his mother made for him.

"I agree with him Aomine, there's a very high chance that you'll be starting as well." Akashi added as Aomine quickly shook her head as a dreaded look appeared on her face.

"Believe me when I say that I do want to eat, but there's absolutely NOTHING to eat." Aomine said as Kuroko pointed at the lunchbox near her.

"What about that lunchbox that Momoi-san made for you?" Kuroko asked and Aomine took the box before slowly removing the lid and suddenly a dark purple aura surrounded both the food inside and the cover as both Kuroko and Akashi stared at it incredulously.

"…..what is that?" Kuroko asked after trying to determine exactly what….food it was.

"I've been asking myself that question for a long time as well." Aomine said before she closed the lid and all of a sudden the purple aura disappeared as if it were never there.

"Man, I really want to go and eat some teriyaki burgers at Maji! I'm so hungry right now!" Aomine complained loudly as Kuroko sighed before taking one of the sandwiches his mother made and tossed it at Aomine.

"Here, you should take one otherwise I'll stuff it down your mouth." Kuroko said and to most it may sound monotone but to Aomine's, as well as Akashi and Momoi, ears, it was his joking tone.

Realising that those were the words she had said to him yesterday, she glared at the blue haired boy but munched on the sandwich without another word.

Akashi watched with a small smile as she looked up into the sky.

'I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.' Akashi thought to herself.

 ** _Later_**

It was finally time for the first match of the year as the first string members were currently getting themselves prepared, all of them had gotten their jerseys beforehand.

"Alright, now we will be playing two matches today, one against Nambara Junior High and another against Haranishi Junior High. So make sure that you'll all be prepared for the match as this will determine if you are worthy to be in the first string or not." Naoto said seriously as he turned to the players who were all sitting down in front of him.

"Now, the starting players will be, Akashi Seira, Aomine Daina, Midorima Shinju, Murasakibara Anko and Kuroko Tetsuya." All five players who were called out had different reactions to their names being called by the coach.

Akashi had a regular smile on her face, Aomine was buzzing with excitement, Midorima shrugged, Murasakibara groaned and Kuroko had a look of indifference, though on the inside he was jumping up in joy.

He was going to make sure that he does well in his first ever, proper, match in Teiko! That's a promise for sure!

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow (sighs in relief): Thank goodness that I managed to finish the chapter, I'm exhausted.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya (Appears from the front door): I'm back.**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Ah, and how was your date with Momoi?**_ __

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya (blushes slightly): It wasn't a date, it was an outing**_ __

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow (rolls eyes): Of course it is. Anyways, could you help me out with the outro?**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya:**_ _ **Please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send any flames.**_ __

 _ **The two of them: See you all in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel, find me at: Christopher Dragkrow**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


End file.
